


Spitfire

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Basically everyone looks like their movie actors, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Wade Wilson Friendship, Captain America is sexy af, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Ethne and Hawkeye will say this I promise, Ethne is a Phoenix, Ethne is an Ancient, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friday gives fashion advice, Friday is Sassy, Friday is amazing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's all for the plot I swear, Its beginning to look a lot like Smut, Matchmaker Peter, Matchmaker Sam, Minor Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Okay so maybe there's definite smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker from Spiderman Homecoming, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Bruce Banner, Responsible Wade, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a sassy boy, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Taskmaster - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Knows Things, Tony Stark is a Smartass, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wingman Sam, caw caw motherfuckers, depression and anxiety, i certainly don't, its in the works anyway, maybe eventual smut, occasional profanity, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Ethne Petridis is a straight-A student with a dream: to write comic books for a living. Little do her parents know, she's writing about her own adventures.Two months after graduation, she has completed her preparations for college. She's been balancing her life fairly well, all things considered. What with her parents' looming divorce and hiding behind a mask, she's a little stressed to say the least.By day, a nondescript aspiring artist. By night, she is the young vigilante known as Spitfire. She roams the streets of Seattle with a quiet vengeance, taking down petty thieves and protecting the innocent.Then her worst day ever rolls around. Mistakes everywhere, and it shows. Nothing *else* could go wrong, right?Wrong--the Avengers come to pay her a visit.





	1. Just Me and You, Kid

 

 "You really shouldn'ta done that, girlie." The thug wiped a drop of blood from his lip, sneering at me. "Now, you're gonna pay." 

 

I cringed in my boots. I glanced back at the old lady behind me, clutching her crocodile print handbag in her bony fingers. 

 

"Look, man. You gave me no choice! You can't just steal from old ladies, that's a dick move." I tried to sound tough, but it was probably ruined by the fact that my knees were shaking. 

 

"And _you're_ fucking annoying." He snarled and swung his crowbar at me, hitting my outstretched forearm with a dull sound. Tears welled up in my eyes and I bit my lip to stop from screaming. Blood flowed in my mouth and I tasted metal. The little old lady gasped and stepped back, frantically looking for someone to help.

 

I knew there wouldn't be anyone. It was too dark for people to be walking down the strip. I knew it, and she probably knew it too. 

I had left late that night so I could go to the park and find a way to end it. I'd bought a switchblade a month ago, and I'd been doing some anatomical research. I knew how to do it. 

 

But when I saw this asshole cornering an old lady, I was pissed. I may not be worth anything, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and watch him beat her up. 

 

"Is that all you got, bub?" I spat on his shoe, cradling my fractured arm to my body. "My hairdresser hits harder than you do." Egging him on. Pushing him into it. 

He knocks me down to the ground, the air leaving my lungs. I get the chance to see the little old lady dashing into a gas station. _Good. She's safe_. 

 

I rolled over onto my side, coughing violently. He stood over me, crowbar raised. I screwed my eyes shut, letting it come.

A heartbeat passed. Maybe two. 

Nothing. 

Then I heard the siren. I opened my eyes to see the thug was gone. Probably jumped the fence and took a shortcut through the construction site south of here.

The police car pulled up in front of the store the woman had disappeared into and the officers got out. One tall and muscular, the other built like a bear. The bear went into the store and the bigger one spotted me. My eyes fluttered as his boots raced closer. 

 

"Bill, she's here!" I caught sight of the cop's bottlebrush mustache and felt his hand on my forehead before everything went black. 

 

 

 

"Shitfuck." I cracked open my eyelids and found myself in the police station. I let my head fall back onto the cot, wincing. 

 

"Hey, there." Bottlebrush smiled at me from the chair across the room. "How you feeling?" 

I shifted and found that my head hurt like hell, but everything else was fine. 

 

"Ugh... I don't know. My head is pounding like a jump-roping Bigfoot." I felt my forehead, surprised at the lack of a fever. "Is that lady okay? I saw her leave but not exactly where she went. And with that creep on the loose--!"

 

"Mrs. Klebs is just fine. In fact, completely unharmed, thanks to you." 

 

"Are we alone?"

 

"Just me and you, kid."

 

I squinted at him, my vision not yet clearing like it should. My eyes widened. 

 

"That fucker broke my glasses!" 

 

"We didn't see any at the scene, sorry."

I groaned.  _Mom's going to kill me._ I sat up, palming my eyelids forcefully.

 

I felt enraged. Angry at myself. Pissed at the fact I didn't have the guts to end it when I could have. I began to feel really warm, unbearably warm.

I side-eyed the cop, sitting contentedly in his chair.

 

"He beat me up really bad. Why are my bones intact?"

 

"In my honest opinion?" Bottlebrush grinned a little wider. "I think you healed yourself. I may not know the extent of you powers, girlie, but you're pretty impressive if you ask me."

 

"What are you talking about? I don't have--!"

 

Fire erupted at my fingertips, shocking me to my core. I stared at my hands, not quite comprehending what was happening. 

 

"I'd say you're in denial." He deadpanned.

 

 


	2. Superheroinism And Other Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethne starts her career off with a bang.

My reaction was subtle, to say the least. 

 

"OH MY GOD I'M A MOTHERFUCKING SUPERHERO!" I shaped the flames into a sphere, tossing it between my hands like a basketball. 

Did I say subtle?

 

"Young lady, please--"

The fire extinguished as I locked eyes with the cop.

 

"I should come up with a super awesome name, like the others! Human Torch? Cinder? I can't wait to make a costume!" I gushed. Ideas were flowing through my head like a river of lava. Nothing was going to stand in my way, least of all thoughts of suicide and depression.

 

"Human Torch is already a superhero, Miss." 

 

"Eh, that's okay, it's kinda lame anyway. I can't believe this is happening!" I did a little dance, taking his hands and hopping up and down. 

 

"Miss, your eyes are glowing, are you okay?"

 

"I feel better than I have in a year, trust me." I stopped moving and caught my breath. "I should get home. I'm going to start working on ideas." I'm already at the door when I turn around. I smile at Bottlebrush, just now noticing his nametag. 

 

"Officer Kupner. I would really appreciate it if you could keep this little exchange to yourself. I assume you've already run me through the system, yes?"

He nodded, a knowing smile lifting his mustache a little. 

 

"I don't know a thing about you." He winked. "No one has to know a thing about your powers. Just promise me that you'll do your best to stay out of trouble, okay?"

 

I grinned. "Always." 

 

* * *

  

> Two months later.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'll have a cheeseburger please, no onion or tomato." I tapped my foot, waiting for the man to write it down. 

 

"Anything else?" 

I glanced at the menu. If Portland has some of the best food around, this was proof.

 

"I really shouldn't, but... I'll also have a side of fries and a chocolate shake."

 

"Dipping sauce?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

"Ketchup, fry sauce, BBQ, or ranch?"

 

"Fry sauce, my dude." I slapped down a ten on the counter.

He nodded, took the ten and order sheet, and stepped deeper into the kitchen to make my order. I glanced around Pine Street Market, enjoying the afternoon and watching the people around me. It was the beginning of August, and summer was winding down. The heat never particularly bothered me after my little, ah--attempt. In fact, I rather enjoyed the heat now. 

It was my first trip here by myself. I loved Portland and had been visiting regularly since I was a girl, but today I was free to roam the city as I pleased. 

If my parents knew, they would probably have a heart attack. They knew very little about me these days, though. 

 

The guy behind the counter inevitably botched my name and I got my food quickly. I thanked him and made my way to the center of the room towards the seating area.

After scarfing my delicious junk food, I decided to go shopping in the Pearl. My favorite beyond favorite place had to be Powell's City of Books. 

 

I was walking down Pine Street when I saw it. 

 

One of the more expensive stores across the street was being robbed. I narrowed my eyes. 

 

"That simply won't do." I muttered aloud. I looked around for a place to change into my costume. Seeing a sidestreet, I ducked away. 

When I emerged, I was no longer Ethne Petridis. It was time to see what Spitfire could really do. 

 

I raced over to the storefront, eyes searching for the assailants. Two large guys in what seemed to be--body armor?--were terrorising the poor clerk at the counter.

 

"Put the money in the bag, bitch!" Thing 1 screamed at the trembling woman. "Do it, now!" 

Getting a closer look, it was indeed some sort of robotic suit. I narrowed my eyes.  _That looks suspiciously like Stark tech._

 

"That's not very nice, fellas." I tried to sound intimidating. _I don't think that worked very well._ Thing 2 glared at me while his accomplice continued yelling at the woman trying to comply.

 

"Who are you supposed to be?" He snorted.

 

"I'm Spitfire, bub. It looks like today is my lucky day! I just happened to be in Portland on a day trip, and here you are! One order of Ugly with Stupid on the side!"

He made a growling noise in his throat. Thing 2 stomped towards me with a murderous gleam in his eyes. I grinned and danced out of reach. I was much faster than I had been in weeks. _All that exercize really is paying off._ I yelped as he swung at me with a metal bar, scattering the clothes that had been hanging on it. 

 

I finally spun out into the street, leading Thing 1 and 2 away from the lady. She frantically began dialing her phone to call the police.

 

"Hey, Boys! Why don't you come and get me!" I flung fireballs at each of them, but they were extinguished by the armor. "Well, then. Let's turn up the heat, shall we?" 

 

I planted my feet and focused, summoning a white-hot ball of heat. The air around it sizzled and I lobbed it at Thing 2. The metal of his armor bubbled and dripped, exposing a portion of his torso. I lobbed another of equal heat at Thing 1 and raced closer, taking their suprise to my advantage. 

I ripped the metal off of Thing 1, flinging it behind me as I melted his shell. Thing 2 roared and began firing bullets in a haphazard spray. I rolled my eyes. 

 

"Guys, bullets don't work on me. I'm too hot." I grinned and kicked Thing 1 out of the remaining straps, leaving him as a helpless, scared wittle man. He held up the bag with the cash in it in surrender. I grabbed it from him and tossed it aside, to return to the shopkeep. 

 

Thing 2 glared at me with absolute loathing. I just laughed. 

 

"Come on, Ugly. Let's dance." I leaped at his helmet, clinging to his back like a spider monkey. I yanked on the wires connecting it in place, ripping it from the suit and sending sparks flying. I grabbed his throat in a stranglehold, blocking his air to make him unconscious. 

Unfortunately I didn't think this through, because he dropped like a stone. I was nearly squished like a bug by his bulky ass suit. I squirmed out of reach and dusted off myself. I sighed in relief, seeing the first assailant hadn't gone anywhere. I cuffed Things 1 and 2 to a telephone pole, and grabbed the sack of cash. I was making my way to return it when the cops decided to show up. I cringed. 

 

"I know this looks bad," I called out to the officers flanking me. "But I'm not the culprit here. These weirdos were trying to rob that poor lady and--" I started walking towards the woman in the storefront, looking for support. I spotted her nametag. 

 

"Come on, Jennifer! Back me up, you saw me fighting them, we're on the same team!" 

She cowered in fear, eyes wide. I groaned.  _Not good._ I dropped the bag of cash on the counter and exited the rubble, hands above my head. 

 

"This is all a huge misunderstanding." I tried for a smile, but the female sergeant to my right stepped closer with a pair of handcuffs. 

 

"Nice and slow, now. Don't try anything, Miss." 

 

"Aww, really? I love PDX, don't make me disrespect the boys--" I glanced at her, "--and girls-- in blue! Come on, I can't be late for dinner!" 

 

"Tell it to the judge!" A brawny guy with a megaphone barked. "You have the right to remain silent, which in your case I highly recommend!"

I hated myself for what I had to do. 

 

"Guys, don't make me do this!" I warned. "I don't wanna go to jail for hosting a police barbecue!"

The officers closed in, unrelenting. I growled in frustration. 

 

"Fuck!" 

I took off before they could cuff me, a trail of fire streaming behind me. I made eye contact with the lady sergeant. 

 

"I'm one of the good guys, I swear!" I shouted down at them. 

I didn't know if they heard me, but I hoped they did.

 

I flew for a while, listening to the birds and finding my way home.  _So much for my little day trip._

 

I landed in my backyard and climbed the tree that lead up to my bedroom window. I stared at my reflection. Maybe I needed to do something different. My costume _was_ rather tacky, after all. Just a shiny red skinsuit with yellow boots and a sash at the waist. No symbols anywhere. A mask that covered my eyes.  _I guess I do kinda look like some off-brand Hamburglar._

 

I shook my head and turned on some music. My parents got home after I did, so they were blissfully unaware of what I did during that day. I quietly changed into pajamas, ready for the nightmare to end.

_Looks like Spitfire is in the same hot water as Spiderman these days. I always assumed that the public would be appreiciative if they witnessed it with their own eyes._

 

I winced when I heard the front door slam. A divorce was imminent, we all knew it, but... We were afraid to use the word aloud, as though it would make our situation horribly real and final. I dreaded the day my father grew the balls to file the papers. My family had been so perfect growing up, I never in a million years could have imagined my parents breaking up. A moral defence attourney for a father, a librarian for a mother, it was the best possibly household I could have been born into. My love of literature was nurtured from the very start. They loved me endlessly, but they were slowly beginning to hate each other. I was probably in denial about it, but I was too afraid to face reality. Inside, I was still only a child. I sighed deeply as footsteps came up the stairs. 

_Here we go._

 

"Ethne?" Mom knocked on my door tentatively. "Come on, bumblebee." 

Soundlessly I got up and unlocked my door. She opened it, and there she was. Mom. In all of her beautiful, wonderful glory. Straight dark brown hair and soft doe eyes hidden behind large tortoiseshell glasses, she was unmistakably the most librarian-looking librarian in existence. She gave me a small relieved smile, but it soon disappeared as she stepped further into my room. We sat on the bed together. Her silence held a sense of foreboding.  _This cannot be good._  

 

"Ethne..." She couldn't meet my eyes. "Your father... Um, he's sent over the verdict. I should have told you sooner. Oh, bumblebee..."

Tears began running down her face. She flung her arms around me, engulfing me in a warm embrace. I wanted to know what exactly what she was so emotional about; Dad sent verdicts home all the time in order to figure out how to improve his methods. He wrote tons of notes about it, they were scattered everywhere. Why would this one be any different? 

Despite my confusion, I hugged her back. I held her head at the base of the skull, like you would support a baby's neck. She sobbed into my flimsy shirt, shudders coursing through her delicate frame. 

 

"He's won," She gasped. I let her go and she grabbed the box of tissues from my nightstand. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. 

 

"Mom, what's wrong?" Concern made my voice crack. 

 

"Your father. He's won the divorce ruling. I tried for so long to keep it from you, to hold our family together, at least until you left for college, but--!"

I didn't hear what she said next. The sky was darkening, but I didn't care. I raced down the steps and out the front door, only pausing to grab a denim jacket on the way out. 

I was running. I ran far away, past the park and past my old high school and towards downtown. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel. I hated everyone. 

 

_You knew this was coming. You've known for years. Why are you reacting like a child?_

 

Knowing something will happen is different from experiencing it firsthand. 

 

When I finally stopped moving, I was near a part of town I'd never been in before. I stopped in a coffeeshop and was thankful to find a spare fiver in my jacket pocket to get some coffee. I sat in the shop, watching the people move down the road. A man dressed in a sharp suit stood at the curb, waiting for a bus. An older couple walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. A businesswoman stormed by, yelling into her iPhone like her life depended on it.

I finished my coffee and stood outside the coffee shop. Wondering what to do. 

 

"Excuse me, Miss." The man in the suit was talking to me. "Are you Ethne Petridis?" 

I squinted at him a little. 

 

"No. Even if I was, I don't talk to strangers. My mother raised me well." 

 

"I'm no stranger, Miss Petridis. My name is Phil Coulson."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random little fun fact. Ethne's name is Celtic and it means fire.


	3. The Avengers Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethne gets to meet her heroes.

"Miss Petridis, will you follow me, please?" 

I regarded this man with scrutiny. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would abduct people. He had a kind face and laugh lines in his eyes. Judging from his attire, he wasn't the kind of person to take things lightly. I shut my eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to clear my head. 

 

"May I inquire as to the nature of this... adventure?" I met his eyes, searching for signs of betrayal. I found none. 

 

"Miss Petridis, are you familiar with the Avengers Initiative?"

 

* * *

 

 

That was all it took. He simply mentioned the Avengers and I climbed right in with him into that ridiculous stretch limo on the corner. Without hesitation. No sense of the danger I could have gotten myself into. 

He fooled me alright, with that understanding smile and inviting voice, like that of a father or a favorite uncle. I growled against my gag and struggled with my handcuffs. 

Coulson, or whoever he was, was long gone. I was in a plane, somewhere in the Mid-Continental US by now. It had been _hours_ since I had ridden with that skeevy agent to the SEA airport, we had to be arriving soon. 

My ears popped and I was roughly carried out onto the tarmac, kicking and screaming the whole way. I was blindfolded and dragged for what seemed like forever until I was dropped into a metal chair. The blindfold was removed, the gag untied, and my handcuffs unlocked.

I was in a large interrogation room, with what I presumed to be a two-way mirror hanging opposite me. I crossed my arms over my chest when I heard the door click open behind me. 

 

"Can you tell me what the hell you think you're doing?"  _So much for manners._

The man circled the table and sat down across from me. His skin was dark and his hair cut close to his head. His facial hair was neatly trimmed and groomed. He wore a simple white T-shirt and camo pants. I looked him up and down with distrust. 

 

"My name is Sam Wilson." His voice was smooth and calm. "If you want, you can call me Falcon." 

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. 

 

"You already know everything about me, it seems." I barely bit back the venom in my tone.

 

"Indeed, we do." He pushed a glass of water across the table. "You're probably thirsty from that long flight. All the way from Seattle. What a trip." 

 

"I assume you also have a backup plan for every possible contingency. What have you told my mom? She is the worrying type." 

 

"We have informed her of your whereabouts." He shrugged. "Sort of." 

 

"Oh,  _really?" Tell me the truth, Falcon._  

 

"She has been informed that you accepted an early admission from NYU. We have yet to tell her that you'll be living here, in the Tower, while taking online classes for all of your credits."

 

"Excuse me. We're in New York?"

 

"Yes. We have some questions for you in the meantime. Why did you attempt to rob that store in Portland, Oregon?" 

 

"I didn't rob it, I was stopping a couple of guys in power armor from robbing it. Portland PD got it all wrong. I was saving the day!" I huffed. From his expression, he didn't believe me. 

 

"I got my powers only a couple of months ago. Yes, I was reckless and wasn't fully aware of the extent of the damage I could inflict. But am I evil? No." I glared at him. "Why am I being interrogated?"

He ignores my question outright, asking one of his own.

 

"How did you get your powers?" 

I avoided his eyes. 

 

"Ethne, _how_ did you receive your superpowers?" His voice was more firm than I was comfortable with. 

 

"Honestly? I have no idea. I stood up for this little old lady who was getting mugged and he beat me up really bad. When I woke up back at Seattle PD, I had superpowers. I healed myself completely, not a single broken bone. I still don't know how I got them or why." 

I stood up from my chair and demonstrated the powers I knew of. He sat and watched, silent through the entire display. 

 

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I only wanted to help people, but they said I was a menace." I sniffed. "I'm not a bad person." 

 

Finally, Sam nodded. 

 

"All clear, Cap." 

The door opened and in stepped--

 

_Captain. Fucking. America._

 

My jaw went slack as the World's Best Boy Scout stood next to Sam. 

I was unable to speak for a few moments, quite literally starstruck. I was face-to-face with my hero.

 

"Ethne." He nodded in respect, then turned to Sam. "Final assessment?" 

 

"This girl says she doesn't know how to use her powers to their full potential. She has a pretty impressive arsenal of abilities already. Do you have an offer for her, _Steve_?" Sam winks at me, obviously catching on to my reddening face. 

Cap clears his throat and speaks directly to me. 

 

"Ethne Petridis. As the leader of the Avengers, I would like to extend an invitation to you. You are already enrolled at NYU, correct?"

I nodded soundlessly in agreement. 

 

"Wonderful. If you accept, we would like you to train here, at the Avengers Tower, while continuing your coursework online. If you pass our training program, periodic assessments, and psych evaluation, we are willing to provide you with a place in the Avengers."

The power of speech only returned long enough to ask my most important question.

 

"What about my mom?" 

I saw her watery eyes, her soft smile, the way she hummed while cooking dinner. 

 

"Should you accept, she will be told you have a scholarship provided by Stark. She will believe you to be interning in his technology division." 

I shook my head, to both of their surprises. 

 

"She won't buy that. I'm rubbish with math and technology. If you change the story to interning in his marketing and design department, it'll be more believable." 

Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

"So you're an artist, then?" He grinned malevolently. Cap blushed a little. "Steve here is an artist, too. Maybe you can get him to pose for you if you behave well enough." 

Cap cleared his throat much louder than necessary. 

 

"I don't know, maybe. We'll see. I love drawing superheroes. I wanted to be a comic book artist for the longest time..."

Sam elbowed Cap in the side as he made his way out of the room. 

 

"Let me know how it goes, Stevie!" Sam shut the door behind him, his laughter carrying down the hall. 

After a few minutes of Captain America glaring at the door Sam had disappeared through, he came back into himself. 

 

"Well--do we have a deal, Ethne?" 

I bit my lip. 

 

"Can you have my 'internship' pay for school?" I lowered my eyes. "My mom can't afford it right now, not after..." 

 

"After...?"

I hesitated. 

 

"After the divorce. My dad left us with virtually nothing but what we can survive on." 

 

"I'll make sure Tony takes care of it." His voice was soft and his smile gentle. 

 

I gave him the first genuine smile I had had in weeks. 

 

"Count me in, Cap'n." 

 

 


	4. A Question of Necklines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethne settles into her new life at the Tower.

"Hello, who are you?" Tony Stark looked me over with distrust, possibly disdain. 

 

"Tony, it's the new recruit. Be nice." Bruce Banner didn't even look up from his work. "Nice to meet you, kid."

 

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Friday, play the welcome track!" Tony scrambled over to a hovering monitor, frantically inputting a command. 

Balloons and confetti rained from the ceiling, Mr. Stark smugly grinning. A tidbit from the song "You're Welcome" from _Moana_ started playing, but only a few words. 

 

 _"What can I say except you're welcome?"_ Tony moved his fingers in the air like a conductor along with the music. 

 

A funny little kazoo rendition of the score played, with more balloons falling. Tony grinned, obviously pleased with himself. I couldn't help but smile back. 

 

"Well? Whattaya think? I've been working on _that_ little number for months now!"

Dr. Banner rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his amusement. 

 

"Very nice," I laugh, shaking the confetti from my hair.

 

"In case you weren't already sure, I'm Tony Stark." Tony shakes my hand. " _That_ mean green machine is the infallible Dr. Bruce Banner."

Bruce finally glanced up and gave a little wave in my direction. 

 

"It's amazing to meet you in the flesh, Dr. Banner. Your work is far beyond anything I've read before." I hip-checked Tony. "I've read yours, too."

Bruce chuckled. 

 

"I like you, kid. What did you say your name was, again?" He reached out to shake my hand, too.

 

"Ethne Petridis." I beamed at him. "Still working on my alter-ego, though, if you know what I mean." 

 

"Yeah, I heard about that," Bruce scratched his stubble. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days. "I'm not so good with names, but I'm pretty good with my hands. I can see if I can whip up a costume for you if you'd like." 

 

"Hey, that's _my_ job!" Tony whined. 

 

"It's up to you, kid." Bruce shrugged and went back to his calculations. 

 

" _I_ have an idea," Tony piped up. "How about we _both_ make her a suit, and then she can decide?"

Bruce grunted in acceptance and Tony pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

 

"YES! Okay, Ethne, what sort of color palate are you looking for, here? Black and blue? White and gold? Help me out, here!"

 

"Well, I control fire. Maybe something to do with a phoenix? I don't know if that helps, or not, but that's all I got."

 

"That's actually good, I can roll with that aesthetic. Let's get cracking!" He immediately went to the large whiteboard at the back of the room and began sketching. 

 

"See you at the party tonight, boys!" I called as I left the lab. "And no plunging necklines, Tony!" I giggled to myself as Tony groaned dramatically. 

 

"You're destroying my creativity, Ethne!" Tony said with a theatrical sigh.

 

"Man, I love this kid." Bruce laughed and sent me a jovial wave as I passed the window into the lab. 

_Ah, those guys are crazy. I love them already._

 

* * *

  

I skeptically assessed my dress in the mirror. I glanced at Friday, Tony's synthetic assistant. 

 

"What do you think, Friday?" I gave a shaky smile to the AI. 

 

"It accentuates your curves nicely, Miss Petridis. Is this what you desire?"

 

"I really want Steve--Captain America--to like me," I mutter. "I want to find my home." 

 

"Although I do not know where you call home," She chirped, "I _do_ know Captain Rogers' preferred colors and dress styles. Would you allow me to assist you, miss?"

 

"Well... What is it?" 

 

"I am searching for the keyword as we speak." 

I grinned up at her as she flashed images across the screen. I should have known; his main favorites happen to be in the classic style, modest and clean-cut. World War II era. _Obviously_.

 

"Wonderful. Thank you, Friday. I shall take this under advisement."

 

"You're welcome, Miss Petridis." 

 

"Please call me Ethne, Friday." 

 

"Understood, Miss." She made a little beep of acknowledgment and hovered off to another corner of the room.

I sighed and glanced back and my reflection. _It will have to do_. 

I supposed it was fine. It was very... _me_. 

A simple little black dress, it was a classic. The sleeves were long and form-fitting, with a tapered skirt that ended mid-thigh. The neck was high, all the way up to my collarbone. The back dipped low, past my shoulder blades with an elegant swoosh of cloth. It was plain, but it was indeed effective. I hesitated at the door, glaring at my closet. I finally opted for an elegant gold chain with a round cubic zirconia pendant. Eye-catching, sparkly, but not too much. After grabbing my rhinestone-encrusted clutch, I left my room with a grim determination. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Everyone, everyone, be quiet! I'm looking at you, Thor!" Tony crashed his fork into his crystal wine flute, glaring daggers at the bellowing Asgardian. Tony adjusted his tie with thinly veiled aggravation. "Our guest of honor, Ethne Petridis, has arrived!"

Polite clapping all around as I descended the steps in my four-inch black heels. I beamed, recognizing several faces in the crowd.  

 

"Wonderful, isn't she gorgeous? --Ow, Pepper, it's just a compliment!-- I want all of you to welcome her to our fold. She is our newest addition to the Avengers' family!"

The applause this time was much more enthusiastic.

 

"Let's show her a good time. Now, it's time to prove that New Yorkers are the ones who know how to party!" Tony whooped loudly, receiving a slap upside the head from Pepper.

I couldn't help but grin at their exchange.  

 

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" I pivoted to see a beautiful redhead in a maroon bodycon dress.  _Natasha Romanov._

 

"Yes. Hi, I'm Ethne." I shook her hand enthusiastically. "You're Black Widow, aren't you?"

She smiled dangerously and put a pointer finger to her lips. 

 

"Shh, not everyone here knows what you do." She winked and sipped her wine. "So, what's your thing?"

 

"I manipulate fire and heat." I swiped my hands on my dress.  _Stupid sweaty hands, why now?!_

  

"Nice." She glanced to the left behind me, a genuine grin splitting her features. "I think you have an admirer."

I searched the crowd and was dismayed to notice Steve wasn't in her line of sight. But when I turned to see what she was looking at--

 

_"Holy._

 

_Fucking._

 

 _Hell."_ I pinched myself, checking to make sure this man was not a dream. 

 

Black Widow laughed. "Yeah, that's what a lot of us thought, too." She watched me take him in. "That _fine_ piece of real estate is one Pietro Maximoff. I'd be careful if I were you, he's a major flirt and his sister Wanda is extremely overprotective..." 

I was only half listening. The scintillating Mr. Maximoff was looking my way.  

His face broke into a heartbreaking smile as he swept the silvery-blond hair off of his forehead. He left his sister's side and made his way towards us. I momentarily turned back to Natasha. 

 

"Is he still coming?"

 

"Definitely. Hello Pietro, you little speed demon, you. How's your father? Last I checked he was still in Genosha."

 

"I wouldn't know, Natasha. All I know is that he disappeared after he cloned himself again." He shrugged, a good-natured ease to his words. I felt Natasha hip-check me closer to Pietro and saw her saunter away. 

 

"Hi, I'm Ethne." I held out my hand, expecting him to shake it. Instead, sending butterflies throughout my entire body, he took my hand and kissed the back. 

 

"My name is Pietro Maximoff, _Princeza._ I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He kissed my hand again. 

 

"Well, _Brate_ , am I going to buy my own drink?" Wanda sidled up between us, contempt in her eyes.

 

"Never, _Sestra_." He kissed her cheek sweetly and left for the bar. 

 She smiled until he was out of hearing range, her features falling into something dangerous and unwelcoming. 

 

"If you hurt my brother--" Her eyes glowed red, magic at the tips of her twitching fingers. "There will be _consequences_."

 

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I  defensively. "How do you know he won't hurt me?"

Wanda narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Pietro returned with drinks for the three of us. 

 

"Three Shirley Temples," Pietro stated proudly. "On the house." 

I raised my eyebrow as I sipped my cherry liquid. 

 

"Seems a bit tame for Stark." I glanced between the two siblings, waiting. 

 

"Pepper won't let him serve alcohol at any of his parties lately," Pietro laughed. "She's trying to get him to quit." 

Wanda snorted. 

 

"I don't know what that woman thinks she can accomplish. Stark drinks more than--than--" She searched for the phrase. " _Pija kao riba_ \--!"

 

"He drinks like a fish," Pietro supplied.

I laughed and nodded in agreement. 

 

"He was sipping vodka when I visited him about my new suit..." I commented.

Pietro eyed me with curiosity. 

 

"New suit? Perhaps a _birthday_ suit?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed a little. Wanda glared at him, but he didn't care. 

 

Pietro and I began giggling a little. I couldn't help it, this man was contagious in his manner. 

 

"May I have this dance?" Pietro held out his hand. I took it without hesitation. 

 

"Yes, you may." 

The song was simply fun. We danced and tired ourselves out until it was time for dinner. Then, everyone filed into the dining hall for the meal to be served.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brate=brother  
> Sestra=sister  
> Princeza=princess  
> Pije kao riba=he drinks like a fish


	5. A Deadly Dance of Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little intense.

"Smile like you mean it. You look like you're at a funeral, with the face you're wearing." Pietro gestured at the guests sitting along the long table. "This party is for you!"

I shook my head, trying to ignore the gorgeous young blonde chatting with Captain America. He smiled easily with her, and her laugh carried down the table. I wilted a little inside. 

 

"Sorry. My mind was on other things." I focused on my plate and ate with aplomb.

Pietro told jokes and exchanged stories with Thor, at home with his fellow heroes.

I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the blonde and comparing her to me. 

 

We were almost polar opposites. Her lithe figure was long and leggy, thin and voluptuous. I had dark ash brown hair, golden eyes, and thick legs. I wasn't fat by any means, nor short, but next to a supermodel like her, I was frumpy. I must have cut my steak a little more viciously than I intended because my knife screeched against the plate. Pietro followed my line of sight. 

 

"Ah, so _that_ is what is bothering you." He took my hand in his. "I wish I could distract you from her, but apparently I was incorrect with my assumptions." He squeezed my hand. "Of course I support your preference, but that is indeed a shame." He sighed and dropped my hand. It took a second for his words to sink in.

 

"What? No, I'm not a lesbian! Far from it, I _very_ much prefer men."

Pietro brightened for a moment but then it dawned on him what my true thoughts had been. 

 

"You pine for Rogers." He nodded. "Well, you needn't worry. He's not interested in her. He always asks a girl if he can draw her if he's serious. I haven't seen him flash his sketchbook all night. He's likely trying to let her down softly." I glanced back, my perspective refreshed. It did indeed appear like she was coming on stronger than he was comfortable with. 

 

"Still, you don't have to believe me. I've only known him for two years. It takes far longer to understand the enigma that is Captain America." He shrugged and began digging into the next course. 

 

I thought about this for the rest of the meal.

The blonde bimbo finally left Cap alone.

Thor began arguing with Bruce Banner over whether or not science and magic are the same thing. 

But my final piece of sanity left me when Cap kissed a black-haired vixen. The meal was over and they were serving dessert, but I skipped it and headed straight for the bar. No one noticed me slip away. 

I sat at the bar on one of the stools, wishing no one would approach me. The bartender, a dorky looking sandy-haired guy in glasses, gave me an amicable smile. 

 

"Rough night?" His nasal voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. 

 

"You have no idea." I raked my fingernails through my hair, trying to distract myself from the sadness welling up in my chest. "Give me something to take the edge off."

He was drying out a beer mug with a dishrag, which he tossed on the counter. 

 

"Sure. Fruity or exotic?" 

 

"I dunno. For now... Nothing _American_." 

He grinned. 

 

"Sass. I like it." He must have caught my glances at the blond captain. He went to work on my drink, but I wasn't paying attention to what he put in it. Cap had his arm wrapped around the waist of the raven-haired woman. I drooped. 

_Why did you ever think it could be more? He's the leader of the Avengers, and you're just some girl who's had a crush on him forever. It's not like he knows you. Stop beating yourself up because he doesn't want you._

 

 

"Here we go." He placed an elegant crystal glass before me. "It's--"

I held my finger up. 

 

"Na-ahh--Don't tell me. I don't want to know." I downed most of it in one gulp, the liquid burning my throat. I drank the whole thing to the very last drop in under two minutes. My mouth was on fire. 

 

"Wow. That's gotta be some kind of record." He nodded in respect. "I'm Weasel, by the way." 

He held out his hand, and I shook it.

 

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Weas." I blinked a couple times, trying to tell if the drink was affecting me already. The fuzz in my head suggested it had.

 

"And _that_ waste of human flesh is Wade Wilson." He jerked his thumb down the bar towards a man in a suit and mask.

Wade nodded in acknowledgment, then turned his attention back towards his phone.

 

"Cool mask," I said to Weasel. He grinned conspiratorially.

 

"He wears it because he's fugly. He can heal like a motherfucker, but his skin got all fucked up and now he looks like Ryan Reynolds got bit by a radioactive shar-pei."

I couldn't help but laugh. Wade perks up a little at the sound, standing and coming over to sit with us. 

 

"You wouldn't laugh at a cancer patient, would you?" 

 

"Sorry, I can't help it." I smile at Weasel. "I like you, you're funny."

 

"Finally!" He shouts. "At last!  _Someone_ has good taste!" We fist-bumped and started laughing. I was feeling better already, even if it felt like operating through fog.

As happy as he made me feel, it didn't last long. Steve Rogers had progressively held the black-haired woman closer. My expression fell. 

 

"What? _Who_? When? Where? Why?" Weasel glared around the room, searching for my offender. Wade looked around, too. 

 

"Guys, it's nothing. It's stupid." 

 

"No, really. What is it? What's turned that smile upside down?"

I groaned, but I could tell they weren't going to drop it. 

 

"Captain Rogers. I, ah--kinda maybe thought he was into me. But he showed up with _that_ \--" I gestured over my shoulder, "--and apparently I was mistaken."

Weasel found the couple in the crowd, eyes widening with understanding. 

 

" _Oh_." 

 

"You want me to fuck him up?" Wade gripped the handle of the katana strapped to his back. "I can totally fuck him up."

 

"No, no no no. He's too pretty." I sighed. "However, I have no qualms whatsoever about you choosing to mug his date on her way to her car. Nothing fatal, maybe just a really good black eye to wipe that smug smirk off her puffy-ass lips." I paused. "Wait, maybe find out who she is, first. I would feel bad if she wasn't really his girlfriend. Hopefully, she's just his cousin or something." 

 

"Oooh, undercover work! I'm on it." Wade whipped out his smartphone again and began his research, walking off towards the balcony to find better service. 

 

* * *

  

"Alright, here's the skinny--she's an agent of SHIELD, related to one Peggy Carter. As far as I can tell, she's like her grandniece or something like that. I've been creeping on her social media, and there is a no-go on her being Cap's main squeeze. She ain't into guys."

 

"What? How can you tell?"

 

"She literally wrote it in her bio, look her up." 

 

"Ugh, I think not. No thank you." I sighed in relief. "Okay, you're released from mauling duty." 

 

"Ehh, that's a shame. I always enjoy a good skewering. But it assuaged your fears, so I'm happy." 

 

"Do you even know what that means? I'm surprised."

 

"Uh, _yeah_. It has the word 'ass' in it, so it works wherever I want it to."

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

 

"Go get him, Sexy." He grinned and patted my shoulder as he started stepping back from the bar. 

 

"Okay, _that's_ too far." 

 

"That's what _she_ said." He wiggled his eyebrows and spun away to raid the dessert table.

 

 

I had another--whatever it was--to build up my courage a little. The Avengers had started playing a party game--something like truth or dare?--and I was starting to feel into it. 

 

"Okay, okay--Thor," Tony grinned malevolently. "Is it really true? Is it only the worthy who can lift the Hammer?"

 

"Of course, Stark. Why would I lie about something like that?" Thor boomed. Thor was pretty much unable to speak softly, but it made him kind of adorable. 

 

"Okay. Let's put it to the test, then." Tony turned to me. "Ethne, I dare you to lift Thor's hammer." 

Everyone at the table went silent, all eyes on me. I felt my face flush with heat and glanced at Thor. 

 

"Go ahead, young Avenger! Do your worst!" Thor raised his mug of ale in salute. "I promise, you are among friends here." 

I nodded and stood before the table that held Mjolnir. My hands shook a little as I gripped the thick leather handle, but I breathed deeply for a few seconds. When I was ready, I pulled up and--

 

Silence. 

 

I opened my eyes a sliver. My jaw hit the floor and my eyes grew wide. 

I was holding Mjolnir with one hand, as though it was made of paper. 

 

I looked at Thor, then to Tony. Everyone just kind of sat there, stunned. Even the band in the corner stopped playing. 

I tried to diffuse the tension a little. 

 

"Well, um..." I shrugged, flipping the hammer and catching it. "You _did_ dare me."

Tony laughed and slapped Thor on the shoulder, tears coming to his eyes. 

 

"Looks like we don't need you anymore, Point Break!" 

 

"Congratulations, Ethne. You truly are worthy." Thor rose, ignoring Tony's guffawing, and stooped into a low bow. He offered me his hand, and I grasped it in mine. 

His smiling crow's feet softened at my touch. 

 

"Worthy of mind and strength, with a heart soft like the dove." Thor kissed the back of my hand, eyes holding me with new regard. "I am forever at your service, Phoenix." 

There was a short pause as everyone let that sink in.  _To receive the devotion of an Asgardian is to be special indeed._

 

"Oh. My. God. We just found your codename." Tony crashed into the both of us, hooting and sloppily drunk. "I _knew_ I'd think of it sooner or later!" 

Pepper glared at Tony and emptied the rest of his vodka into a plastic plant.

 

After that, everyone fell back into the game. Maria Hill asked Bruce Banner some obscure question about thermonuclear astrophysics and got him so intrigued that they left for his lab to investigate it further. Hawkeye dared Pietro to run to Seattle and bring back a souvenir. (He left and came back in under ten minutes with a stuffed Bigfoot and a rain globe replica of the Space Needle.) Sam challenged Fury to lift his eyepatch, the resulting spectacle eliciting some groans around the table.  

Then, Wanda asked for a demonstration of my powers. 

 

"It's no big deal, we're all friends here." For the first time that night, she smiled at me. "You can do it." 

 

I stuttered for a second. 

 

"Well, my powers can be rather, ah... Destructive. It would be better if Tony had my suit ready. Otherwise, it would be a little too dangerous. I doubt all of you are fireproof."

 

Tony squealed and dashed away to grab the suit. I followed him, put it on, and came back out preparing myself.

 

I focused on each and every face gathered around the circular table, feeling the tiny ball of heat growing in my core. I stood a little way away from them, craning their necks around to see what I would do. 

Time slowed to a crawl, and I was aware of every detail of myself. The tailored black suit with the glowing red and orange and yellow accents, the cinches of the belt, the bounce of my short curls. 

I felt the flames engulf my body, showering the room with light. I floated there for a moment in my avatar, arms extended and taut, holding the shape of the fire. 

I let the light extinguish and felt my feet touch the ground. I glanced down and was pleased to see that my suit was still intact. (Some of my first suits would burn away before I had access to fabrics that were fire-retardant.)

 

The little lights on my suit were changing color, probably indicating my temperature as I cooled down. I noticed with a smile that the suit itself had a cooling unit built in, so that I wouldn't get overheated when in a zealous fight.

 

The entire room clapped, but I wasn't done yet. I summoned a ball of fire at my fingertips and tossed it around as though it were a baseball, from hand to hand and back again. Behind everyone's backs, Tony frantically pointed at a plastic plant for me to hit. I grinned and chucked it at the plant, the ball of heat soaring over the heads of the Avengers and melting the plant into a bubbling puddle of green goo.

 

Everyone erupted into cheering, all except for Steve. He stared at me, his expression unreadable. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, as though he could see right into my mind. 

To hide my nervousness, I smiled at him directly. 

I sat down next to Wanda, who smiled and patted my hand. 

 

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

I laughed. 

 

"Nah, I was just a little nervous. Sometimes when I get a little too pissed my powers get out of control and engulf everything. I accidentally burned down our garage one time because my dad was working with a woman on a case." To her curious expression, I clarified. "He tends to be a little, ah... Unfaithful, if left alone too long."

She nodded in understanding. 

 

"Hell in a handbasket, Buttercup!" Fury grinned, something I'd never seen him do before. "It's a wonder we didn't recruit you before! I'm proud of you!" He hiccuped and frowned. "I should get to bed. I'll see you in training, kiddo!" He staggered towards the elevator, Agent Hill getting up and guiding him on the way out. She smiled and waved at me in goodbye, then helped her boss into the elevator and disappeared.

Wanda got up to raid the dessert table, glancing back at me. I waved her on. 

 

"You go ahead, I'm going to relax for a minute before the next dare." 

She shrugged and left me on the couch, observing the people around me.

 

"Hi, I don't think we've met properly. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." I turned to see a handsome guy in glasses. He seemed to be about my age. "It's nice to see a new face around here. Now I get to call someone else the newbie." He smiled warmly.

I shook his hand. 

 

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you, Pete. In case Thor wasn't loud enough earlier, I'm Ethne."

He grinned in response and sat beside me on the edge of the couch.

 

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered conspiratorially. "You're going to be in the news tomorrow. Possibly front-page of the  _Daily_ _Bugle_." 

I raised my eyebrows. 

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Would I lie to you?" Peter groaned in a theatrical manner at my expression. "I'm hurt! Oh, _humiliation_!" He grasped at his heart in a stage-worthy performance. 

I couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"I like you already. You seem like my type." 

 

"I'm glad the feeling's mutual." He sighed, his eyes full of longing. "But... You don't _really_ mean that, do you?"

He glanced at Steve and color flooded my cheeks. 

 

"Is it that obvious?" 

 

"Only to the entire Avengers team, the publicists, and probably the journalists too. Don't worry, I think the only one who doesn't know is the dear old Stars and Stripes himself."

I buried my face in my hands, a moan escaping my throat. 

 

" _Fan_ -freaking-tastic." 

 

"Actually, it totally is. You see, there's a running bet to see how long it takes you two schmucks to take a hop in the sack together. And between you and me, _everyone_ ships you guys."

 

"What?! You do realize Cap has gotta be like over 100 years old by now, right?"

 

"Who cares? He's got the body of a Norse god, the manners of a perfect 1940s gentleman, _and_  a brilliant brain with the art skills to pay the bills. _What_ a _man_!" He batted his eyelashes and managed a perfect swoon. Peter was obviously mimicking me, but still, I bristled. 

I hugged my arms to my chest, feeling only a few inches tall.

 

"It would be so much safer to leave it be," I muttered to myself. 

 

" _Yeah_ , like _that's_ going to happen." Peter received a smack on the arm and a glare but didn't lose steam. "Face it kid, you're totally smitten by the _perfect specimen_."

I squinted at his very specific wording. That I used once before, in an interaction earlier that day. 

 

 

_The man in the red and blue suit laughed as I attempted to burn him again and again._

 

 _"_ _Just let me know when you're actually trying to hit me!" He dodged again. "You're cute, but I don't think we're quite to the point in our relationship to **fondue**." _

_He gestured at the melting metal behind him._

_I glared at him, my body temperature rising._

 

_"You're worse than Scorpion, Spider-Fuck." I swung at him again. "Only you're much less of a fighter. Dodge me all you want, but I've got plenty of fire and endless amounts of anger."_

_I managed to burn through the webs that he shot at me, but it began to burn my suit as well. He avoided my eyes as I let myself go full flame and ditched the suit altogether._

 

_"I'm sure you're a very lovely lady under that suit, but I'm saving myself for marriage." He balanced on one finger on the edge of the roof, facing the skyscraper across the street._

 

_"I'm sure you're not so bad yourself, Spidey, but I have no patience for boys like you."_

 

_"Let me guess, you want more of a manly man?" He flexed his muscles, causing me to pause. I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or nod in appreciation._

_I shook myself from distraction and let the air around me heat up._

 

_"I'm looking for a perfect specimen. Brawns, brains, class, the whole deal." I lobbed a fireball that hit a window across the street. "Hell, a Captain America type."_

 

_"Well, whaddya know? I possess all of the above!"_

 

_"Ha! I think not, at least not from what I'm seeing with my own two eyes."_

 

_"Oh, the pain! Oh, **agony**!" _

_It was at that point he dove off the roof, catching himself with a line of web._

 

_"It's been fun, Toots! But I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you hanging!"_

_**That** was how I had to call Tony Stark to help me down from the inflammable web I was tied up with._

 

 

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. I wasn't in the mood to hash out secret identities and determine who was flirting with whom.

 

Wanda returned from the dessert table with a plate full of pastries and we dove back into the game.

Thor challenged Cap to a drinking contest with a mug of Asgardian ale, with which they surprisingly tied. Thor roared in approval and slapped Steve's back affectionately. 

 

"We have a warrior amongst us, worthy of a night in Valhalla!" He chuckled, his voice filled with mirth. "Congratulations, my friend! You are the only mortal to have his lips graced with such a delicacy since the time of the Ancient Kings!"

 

Steve swayed on his feet a little but managed to find his seat again without falling. 

 

The remaining guests were then dismissed, leaving only the Avengers and Friday. Natasha laughed menacingly, eyes roving around our group. 

 

"Steve." She purred. "Truth or dare?"

He squinted at her, trying to discern his fate. Her poker face was perfect, however, and he was left in the dark. 

 

"I'm going to regret this, but... Dare." 

Tony and Pietro _oohed_. Cap only ever chose truth. He said he had nothing to hide, why risk humiliation in front of his team? 

 

"Steve, you should welcome our newest recruit into the Avengers family. I dare you to kiss Ethne."

His ears went red immediately. 

I felt my heart skip a beat, waiting for his reaction.  _Damn, they aren't wasting any time on this._  

He met my eyes, a soft request for permission. 

 

"Come on, Rogers! I won't bite... Maybe." 

Tony and Sam laughed with gusto, to which Steve glared at them. 

But when he turned back to me, his jaw was set with a grim determination. I felt an involuntary shiver run down my spine. In the dark with candles providing the only light, with Steve's top three shirt buttons undone and his five-o'clock-shadow coming in, he was the most alluring thing I had ever seen. 

He kneeled in front of me, planting his hands on either side of my hips. His breath was warm on my face. 

 

I closed my eyes and waited. 

 

A pair of soft lips ghosted against my own, as though afraid that he would scare me away. He pulled back and avoided my eyes. 

Steve glanced over at Nat. 

 

"Happy?" 

 

"No! Come on, Spangles! Give her a _real_ kiss!" 

Sam and a man with dark hair nodded in agreement. I did a double take and just as I recognized him as the Winter Soldier that had been on the news a few years ago, Steve crushed his mouth on mine. 

A moaning sound escaped us and I wasn't sure if it was from me or Steve. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and he responded almost immediately in kind. We wrestled there for a moment; my hands flew to his jaw and he gripped my waist with his thumbs pressing into my stomach. 

We were suspended in our own bubble of emotion and sensation. 

 

Until the applause started. 

 

I remembered where I was, who I was with, and who was watching all at once.

 

Though Steve let me go reluctantly, I sprung away with a sudden flush to my cheeks. 

It didn't help that Steve had this dangerous, seductively confident smirk on his face that I had never seen before. His tongue prodded his bleeding lip, sending shivers down my spine. 

 

  
"Damn, get a room!" Sam poked Steve on the shoulder, but his eyes never left me. 

 

"I think _that_ calls for a movie, these guys gotta let off some steam!" 

 

"Sexual tension, much? Look at her, Steve! She's barely breathing..." 

I tried to wave them off, unsuccessfully. 

 

"Okay, now. We need to leave them be. She looks tired, we need to let Ethne get some sleep." 

 

Finally, I escaped as they were discussing battle plans for a _Once Upon A Time_ midnight marathon.

 

I locked my door behind me, ripping off my suit and throwing it over a chair. I noticed Friday had my dress brought up to my room for me; it was hanging neatly on the wardrobe door.

 

"What a night." I grinned to myself, noticing that I still glowed where Steve had touched me. 

 

 


	6. To Be, Or Not To Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion is had, and Ethne builds a wall around her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter and then short one, but I'm working. They'll be more consistent from here on out.

Friday's voice woke me up the next morning at around noon. I squinted in the overly bright sunlight, searching for Tony's AI companion.

 

"Ethne, you have a visitor. Shall I let him in?" 

I grunted and rolled out of bed rather ungracefully. Righting myself and checking that I was decent, I glared at my door.  _I locked it last night. Right._

 

"Who is it, Friday? If it's Tony Stark, no. I'm not ready for a grilling session." 

 

"It's not Mr. Stark, Ethne." 

 

"Well then who is it?" I hissed. The pounding in my head was louder than the music I had to endure last night. I staggered toward the bathroom blearily.

 

"It's Captain Rogers." 

I stopped dead in my tracks, one foot raised a few inches off the carpet. 

 

"What?"

 

"It appears Captain Rogers is being persistent, Miss. My protocols are being overridden." 

 

"What could be that fucking important when I've got a hangover..." I muttered to myself. "Let him in."

 

"Ethne? I need to talk to you." 

 

"Sure, Spangles. Just lower your voice, will ya? I've got a massive headache." 

 

"Just how much do you remember from last night? You were pretty intoxicated." 

I gave him what I felt like was a mischievous grin, or as close as I could manage with a headache like this. 

 

"What do you want me to remember?" 

 

"Ethne, I'm serious. I'm your superior, and we need to address... Whatever _this_ is."

I growled and shut my eyes, sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt the bed lurch as he sat beside me.

 

He took a deep breath. 

 

"I need to know how you feel about last night, now that you're recovering from the effects of the alcohol in your system." 

 

"Fucking hell, Rogers. What, did you think I'd wake up and magically hate you or something? I don't blame you for coming on to me, it's okay. I'm not going to sue you for sexual harassment. You were like my idol growing up, I won't do that to you. We were both drunk and it was like a dream or something. You're in the clear."

 

"That's not what I mean."

_Oh fuck. Shit shit shit._

 

"What _do_ you mean?"

 

"I need to know how you feel about me, really." 

 

"I think you're hot, you've got a great body. Your face is seemingly sculpted by the gods themselves. But literally, every woman in this Tower thinks that." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "You'd have to be fucking blind to not think that." 

 

"I think you haven't answered my question." 

 

"If that doesn't work for you, sorry. That's all you're getting." 

Suddenly his lips touched mine, sending sparks through my limbs. When he pulled away, I couldn't seem to gather my breath. I sat with my eyes shut and mouth slightly agape and struggling to comprehend what was happening.

 

"You can't kiss someone like that and not love them, Ethne." 

 

"Sure they can. When they're boozed up. It's called an alcoholic hangover." 

 

"I'm perfectly sober, I assure you." 

 

"Let it go, Spangles." 

 

"I can't. I haven't felt that with anyone else, not since--" He faltered.  _Since Peggy._

 

"You're still in love with her, whether you admit it or not. How I feel doesn't matter, Steve. It never has. I'm not the type people fall in love with. I'm the pal, the bro, the one who befriends everyone and feels everything way too deeply. Thing is, no matter how good you feel now, it will hurt far more than it is worth when you leave. Because I'm the one who _always_ gets left behind. After the rush is over, you _will_ trample me in the search for someone better."

I finally meet his eyes, tears on the verge of my eyelids. 

His voice is soft, horrified. 

 

"Anyone who was stupid enough to push you away like that... Doesn't deserve to know you." 

I feel the heat in my core, the anger. Despite the pounding in my brain, I growled and managed to glare at him.

 

"Fuck you, Captain America!" I suddenly stood from the bed. "I don't need your pity! _Yes_ , we had sparks. I admit, I felt it. But I _don't_ love you. _You_ don't love _me_. Love takes years upon years to develop, it takes hard work and sweat and tears and heartache and everything else. And there are _never_ happy endings." The tears were falling, but I didn't care. 

 

"Just get out. I'll see you in training. I assure you, I won't bring this discussion to the attention of the rest of the Avengers. I can be professional." 

 

"Ethne..." His hands graced the surface of my skin, gently embracing the goosebumps on my arms. 

 

"Steven... Just go." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOoooo, She called him Steven. Things 'bout to get rough.


	7. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business as usual... Or so Ethne thinks.

"Good morning, Trainees!" Agent Hill boomed. "Today you will be learning how to better manipulate your powers for the use of teamwork. Partner up with a current Avenger so we can begin!"

 

I glanced around for a familiar face. Sam, Steve, and Nat already had partners. I grinned when Wanda waved me over. 

 

"I think our powers can be complimentary, no?" 

 

"Yeah, this can work." I smiled, returning my attention to Agent Hill. 

 

"Alright, cadets. You will each be faced with a task. Complete the task for full credit, and prevent your partner from being killed. Simple." She indicated with an arm gesture towards a makeshift room within the training center. "Each pair shall enter the simulation and attempt to complete their task before the time runs out. If you fail, you're disqualified. If your partner dies, you are disqualified. If you go outside of the allotted time, you will be disqualified." She glared at a pair of snickering girls. "Any questions?" 

 

"What is the task?" I asked. 

 

Maria focused on me and gave me a slightly malevolent smile. "It is meant to cull the herd, so to speak. Those who do not complete the task will be dismissed from the Avengers Initiative. I wish all of you luck." 

With that, she turned on her heels and disappeared behind the room. Wanda and the other Avengers put on white puffy vests with numbers on them, then lined up in order from one to five. We, of course, were last. 

 

At my curious gaze, Wanda laughed. "The vests are full of Koolaid. If they're hit with a debilitating blow, such as a gunshot or a sharp object with lethal force, it will burst and stain horribly. No way to cheat, then." 

I nodded in understanding, watching and listening as the contestants tried to complete their task. 

 

Nat's contestant, a blonde girl named Willow, got killed in less than a minute in. I could hear Nat yelling at her ineptitude over the sirens as they decontaminated the simulation. Wanda and I couldn't help but snicker as we listened to her tirade. 

 

"You are a disgrace, Willow! Learn to _control_ your powers! Come back in two years after you've had a chance to grow into them a little, okay?" Willow left in a rush, crying and covered in green slime that I could only describe as plant pulp. 

Nat exited the room, her entire vest covered in scarlet liquid. She sidled up next to us as Steve and Peter went in for their turn. 

 

"That was a disaster. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a girl like _that_."

 

"Like what, exactly?" I raised an eyebrow as she huffed. 

 

"A total ditz! The poor thing nearly fainted when the first assailant came forward. I think someone should do her a favor and relieve her of her powers, she's never going to make it in the world of crimefighting or espionage. Her best career option right now is a florist." 

Wanda nodded in understanding. 

 

"If you can't take care of yourself, that's not good thing." She shrugged. "Florists probably make more than we do, anyway." 

She and Nat laughed for a minute, but my eyes were locked on Steve as he and Peter came out triumphant. 

 

"Speaking of the American Idiot, how're things between you now that you had a good taste of each others' throats?" Nat prodded me in the side with her elbow. "Tell me the truth, are you going to take his virginity, or is he taking yours?" 

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

"Neither. No matter how hot I may find him, I can't date him. I'm not the dating type."

 

"What do you mean by that? The poor boy's head-over-heels for you! He's trying to impress you now, look!" 

I glanced over my shoulder and had to quickly whip my head back. I took a few shallow breaths. Steve was shirtless and doing pull-ups in the back gym. 

 

"Fuck, why does he have to do that?" 

 

"Because he wants you, he knows you want him, and he's going to try to make you break before he does." 

By now, it was almost our turn. Sam and his partner, Cyan, did not complete the task. I watched in amusement as Tony and his partner stepped up. We were next.

 

 

 

 


	8. The Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Scarlet Witch kick ass.  
> Followed by some ~alone time~ with Steve.

We were immersed in darkness almost immediately. I combusted and lit the room, Wanda's face dancing with shadows. 

At the other end of the room, two red buttons. Simple enough. 

I started towards it, but I didn't get any closer. Wanda was having the same problem. I looked around for something to tell me if I was getting closer or not, but nothing was changing. We were seemingly in a black void. 

 

"Ethne!" I whirled to see Wanda struggling with a robot. She screamed in horror as it gripped her wrists with its polymer-coated fingers. 

Her powers are magic based, they have little effect on artificial beings.

 

"Sheild yourself, Wanda!" I roared. She set up a light blue barrier around herself and I let my fire engulf the android. Its metal endoskeleton creaked and moaned as it turned into a puddle of a rapidly cooling alloy. 

 

"Great work, Ethne!" No sooner did I turn off my flame than did I feel a hand clap down over my mouth. Ice filled my breath and I convulsed in fear. 

 

"WANDA!" I elbowed the man in his solar plexus, sending him staggering. I kneed him in the groin, watching him collapse. I held him down on his stomach by leaning on his back with one foot. Wanda muttered a spell and the man's hands and feet were bound together like a Christmas turkey. 

 

We managed to burn through three more robots before we were finished. Wanda pulled the only living assailant behind us, levitating him in the air and placing a magical gag in his mouth. She grinned at me. _This is fun_. I nodded in agreement and we started towards the buttons again. This time, we moved. I hit my button first, Wanda only milliseconds behind me. 

 

A buzzer went off and the lights came on. The man in the black protective suit smiled as the gag disappeared. 

 

"Nice, newbie! That's the fastest takedown I've ever had to deal with! Hey Wanda, you wanna let me out of here?" 

She smiled seductively. 

 

"I kind of like you like this." She traced her fingers along his jaw teasingly, then stood and made for the door. 

 

"Wanda! What are you doing? Let me out of here!" He grunted and fell to the floor, writhing. He struggled, but the magic was binding.

 

"Don't worry darling, the spell will wear off in half an hour." She laughed at him as he stared at her in disbelief. "In the meantime, I'll be in my room... If you dare." 

 

We left him trussed like a festive bird in the sim room, laughing all the merry way.

 

"Congratulations, Ethne! You and I were the only ones who made the cut." Peter jogged up, his face pink and sweat beading on his brow.

I nodded and shook his hand. 

 

"Nice. Now what?" 

 

"Since you two were the only ones who made it, you may have the rest of the day off. Relax while you can. This was just the prelims. Tomorrow, conditioning starts." Agent Hill dismissed us with a wave of her hand and Wanda disappeared inside the elevator. Peter shrugged and went to raid the kitchen. 

This left Sam, Steve, and I alone in the Training Center.

 

Sam gave me an evil grin and we raced for the door. He won and locked me in the Training Center, waving flirtily and pointing at Steve's flexing back muscles. He stood just outside the door, as though an acting chaperone. 

 

"Go get him!" He mouthed through the glass. 

 

"No!" I whispered back. 

 

"Do it now! You're never getting another chance like this! Say you're sorry, dammit!" 

I groaned inwardly and shooed him off. 

 

He just wiggled his eyebrows and backed away to give me some privacy. 

 

I'll admit, Steve had been nothing but nice to me the whole two weeks since my blow up. I bit my lip, mulling it over in my head.

 

Finally, Steve grunted and let the weight fall to the mat with a thud. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel and drank some water. 

Either he didn't know I was there or he was forcing me to make the first move. Judging from the small smirk on his lips as he stretched, it was the latter. 

 

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph... Why me? Why did you choose me for this heavenly being?_

 

I cleared my throat and slowly made my way towards him.  _Just apologize and make amends. It's not that hard. Hard. Oh shit. Stop thinking that. Stop thinking._

I grunted in frustration. 

 

"Hey, um, Spangles?"

 

He turned to face me, his eyebrows lifting a little in genuine surprise. 

 

"Hey, Ethne. What's up? Didn't think you'd ever stop staring." 

 

"Heh. Very funny, Spangles. You're a regular Jimmy Fallon." 

He regarded me curiously and pulled out a tiny pocket notebook, jotting something down.

 

"Oh my God. Are the rumors true? You have a _Welcome to the Future_  notebook?"

He narrowed his eyes, a little confused.

 

"That's a  strange way to put it, but I suppose so." He flipped it shut and stashed it in his back pocket. This led me to glance at his ass without meaning to. 

 

"Petridis. My eyes are up here." 

My cheeks flushed and I laughed nervously. 

 

"Hey, that's usually _my_ line." I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. "Listen, Spangles... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For treating you like trash. For calling you a..." I gulped. "For the sake of my pride, I'd rather not repeat that." 

I remembered my outburst, cringing. After our early-morning escapade, he tried to make amends the next afternoon by bringing me flowers and breakfast. I had called him several expletives that for the sake of my readers (lest they get any ideas) I _will not_ repeat.

 

"I just--You're so infuriating, even when you're nice! You grate on my nerves much more than I thought you would. I thought it would be BFFs at first sight, you and me and Falcon skipping off together to fight crime--but life is so much messier than in the comic books. It's much worse than it's cracked up to be." 

Steve smiled softly. 

 

"Ethne, you had me at 'Spangles'." He winked and tossed the gym bag over his shoulder, leaving me feeling very peculiar indeed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! I feel like this didn't flow very well, but let me know. Also flag any inconsistencies for me, I don't always proofread closely enough.


	9. Conditioning

After the initial Task, I was surprisingly feeling pretty good. Then Maria hit me with conditioning. 

 

"Come on, princess! Get running!" 

 

"We've already gone like three miles! And I can fly!"

 

"You need to meet a certain fitness requirement to be an Avenger, sunshine! Keep going!"

 

I groaned and forced my legs to keep going. My entire body ached in a way I wasn't used to. I'd always been fairly athletic, so being below average (albeit while running with superheroes) was entirely new to me.

Steve ran circles around me, literally. 

 

"If you can't keep up, I can carry you the rest of the way," he offered. "I can see how hard you're trying." 

 

"Shut up--hah--Spangles!" I huffed. "I'm more athletic than most of my high school class!" I glared as he made his third loop. "Fuck you, Captain America." 

He laughed good-naturedly, and I tripped him out of spite. 

 

"Hey, _I'm_ the good guy here! I'm just trying to help!" He caught back up to me, running backward and grinning. "I think you should do yourself a favor here and take a break." 

 

"You should know by now that I'm too competitive to back down until I literally drop," I growled.

I bit back the pain and pumped my legs harder, letting my inner flame and my anger fuel me. 

 

By the time we finished I _did_ take up his offer to let him carry me back. I was exhausted, and I doubted I could make it the full seven miles back to the Tower. I didn't regret it, at least until we reached the crosswalk and I shifted in his grip. I squealed, his fingers hitting my ticklish spot. 

Steve grinned malevolently. "I guess I know your secret, little flame." His breath was warm on my ear. I squirmed, trying to free myself. I had had enough of America's Golden Boy. 

 

"Let me go!" I let my skin grow hot, and he dropped me on the asphalt in surprise. I landed on my feet and walked around the group, as far away from him as possible. We headed back up to the Tower and raided the kitchen. Nat grinned as she and Vision cooked a three-course feast for the team. 

 

"Heroes deserve a good meal after a run like that!" She announced. It only took the two of them a few minutes to whip together a huge spread. My mouth watered and I piled my plate high with meat, potatoes, and vegetables. I sat down on one of the couches, waiting for the rest of the team to fill their plates. I started devouring my meal, fully focused on the hot confections. 

I nearly screeched as I felt another sensation in my ribcage. I couldn't help scrunching up and trying to escape, but Steve had me pinned. He was almost on top of me on the couch. We were a mess, both of us laughing and fighting the urge for tears and his breath was on my face and... I paused, searching his eyes as they sparkled with mirth. He was holding onto my waist so he wouldn't roll off the couch and I realized, in that moment, how badly it ached in my chest when he looked at me. I wanted Steve to kiss me. 

The laughter died on our tongues and I felt the heat creeping up my face. Sam whistled appreciatively as he sat down across from us. 

 

"Get a room, you two!" He laughed. 

Steve scrambled off of me and he tried to play it off, but I caught the glances he stole when he thought no one was looking. 

I grimaced when I saw Nat's facial expression as she sat down. Devious and plotting. She smiled like she knew a secret. I shuddered to think what it was.

 

 

 We ate lunch amicably enough and went our separate ways. I called my mom and confirmed she was doing alright. 

 

"Are you sure you don't need me to help with anything?" I asked for the third or fourth time. "Mr. Stark said he would be happy to fly me down there to visit you, all I have to do is ask." 

 

"No, no. I want you to focus on your internship. Don't waste this opportunity, Ethne! Stay in school and continue getting those good grades. I'll see you at Christmas and on your birthday. Don't worry about me, Bumblebee."

My chest constricted at the thought of her all alone in that house. I knew she had to be terrified of the long divorce ahead.

 

"Okay. I love you, mom. So much." My voice broke a little. 

 

"I know, Bumblebee. I love you too, with all of my heart. I'll see you soon." 

I hung up reluctantly. My eyes glazed over and I fell back against the couch, sleep finally enveloping me.

 

 

 

 


	10. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A budding relationship begins to bloom.  
> Plus a ton of meddling from our favorite Avengers.

"Come on, Ethne! You gotta tell me everything. Don't leave a girl hanging." 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

"Nat, I already told you. There's nothing to tell. I apologized, he accepted, and now he wants to be friends."

 

"With benefits?"

 

"God, I _wish_..." I snapped my mouth shut when I realized what had escaped. Nat grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. 

 

"No, say no more. Your BFF Natasha is on the case. Operation Bald Eagle Scout is a go." She winked and I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "What are you worried about? I'm the one with all of the groundwork to lay and things to do!"

 

"I have to live with myself, that's why." I finally met her eyes. "Just promise me you won't force me upon him. I want it to be natural." 

 

"Sure, pinky swear." 

She left with too happy of a look on her face, filling me with dread. 

 

 

 

I sat in the bookstore coffee shop, breathing in the fumes of my tea. I relaxed visibly, the hard creases in my face softening until I was a picture of serenity. 

 

I flipped a page, letting Jane envelop me in her magic. The words flowed in an elegant manner, in a way most people have long since forgotten. 

 

"I never took you for an Austen fan." 

 

"What did you expect?" My eyes never left the inky letters.

 

"I was thinking you to be more of a _Steelheart_  person. You seem like you would love to be an Epic."

 

"Mmm, so you think me wicked?" I grinned, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Don't look so shocked. Of course, I've read it." 

 

"Wicked woman you must be, for you torture me so." 

 

"In the endeavors of torture, I seek thou not, though it is an act most foul that I do perceive." 

I tucked my bookmark between the pages and set the book aside. I gestured for him to sit. 

 

"So strange, seeing you in street clothes. Different from masquerade galas and training sessions." I eyed him a little indiscreetly. "You clean up nicely, Rogers." 

 

"Thanks. I got some fashion tips from Tony." He blushed a little, my heart skipping a beat. 

 

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, stirring my tea. "Sam said you were an artist, not a bookworm." 

 

"Technically, I could ask you the same thing." 

 

"I grew up in a house full of books. My dad's a lawyer, mom's a librarian. Literature was embedded in my childhood so deeply I pretty much inherited the need for it." I shrugged, grinning. "Okay, I've told you. It's time to return the favor, Spangles."

 

"Not much to tell. Before the Experiment with the good doctor Erskine, I only had Bucky. Whenever he wasn't around, I read books. I'm just thankful that they haven't gotten rid of bookstores like this one, otherwise, I would have tried to kill myself." 

I laughed softly. 

 

"Books are one of the few pleasures in life." 

 

"I wouldn't say that. But it _is_ nice to have something familiar to fall back on."

 

"Hmm." I smiled and he genuinely returned it.  _Holy cow. It's like I made him in a computer._

 

"Have you talked to Peter lately? I haven't seen him for a few weeks." 

 

"Yeah, he said he had a huge project for school and he wanted to focus on it for a while. Ha, sucker doesn't know the wonders of online classes and lectures." 

Steve nodded and rose from his chair, ordering something from the café. 

 

I returned to my book and was startled when he sat back down, holding two cups. He slid one to me and drank from his own. 

I felt a flutter inside as he took my empty mug.  _Like I made him in a computer._

 

"What, you don't want more tea? Sorry, I should have asked." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

"Huh? No, that's great, thank you!" I took a sip and sighed in delight. Exactly how I like it. Orange jasmine tea smothered in honey with a dash of sweet cream. "It's perfect." 

 

"Sorry." He avoided looking at me and instead opted for a worn magazine from the rack.

I rolled my eyes and put away the book I was reading and pulled out my sketchbook. I opened it to the last half-filled page and began sketching the people sitting in the shop. The crinkly smiling face of an older gentleman sipping his coffee and holding his wife's hand as she read. A young girl wearing a beanie and eating a cookie. The businesswoman typing on her computer. I was so engrossed in the lines and shapes of them that I didn't notice Steve stand up and look at the page over my shoulder until he spoke. 

 

"That's really wonderful." His voice was soft, but it still made me jump a little. 

 

"Thanks. I'm still freelance, I don't have any job offers yet." I sighed and shut it, gathering my things into my bag. 

 

"Ready to leave so soon?" 

 

"I feel like going for a walk. All that tea's got me buzzing." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and left the shop, Steve following behind.

 

 

"So what's your mom like? A librarian sounds like a fun job if you love books."

 

"She's honestly the nicest person ever. I just feel bad that she got stuck with my father. She's got a voice that's soft and shy. Unfortunately, she is unable to say no to my father on most subjects. The only time she has any courage is when it concerns me." I paused, eyes welling up a little as I remembered her sadness when I left. "I love her more than anything. I'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. For now, it has to be like this, with me here and her in Seattle." 

Steve nodded in understanding. 

 

"She sounds like a kind woman." 

 

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me." I smiled to myself, remembering through my tears all of the times she supported and protected our family.

 

"Please don't cry. She's safe. We have SHIELD agents keeping an eye on her. If anything happens, you'll know the minute it does." He brought his hand up to caress my neck and wipe away a teardrop with his thumb. "She'll be fine." 

 

I still don't know what spurred me to action. Maybe it was the stress, or the fact that I genuinely liked Steve Rogers as a person, or a combination of everything that had happened that month--I'll probably never know. 

 

Whatever the reason, I didn't want to fight how I felt anymore. 

 

I crushed my mouth against his, stunning him. I gripped his shoulders and slid my hands up his neck, burying my hands in his hair. 

He shifted his weight and compensated for my fervor with his own. 

 

He pulled back for a gasp of air. 

 

"That came out of nowhere." 

 

"Not nowhere. I've been meaning to do that for a while now." 

 

"I thought you barely tolerated me." 

 

"Are you serious? Oh, puh! I'm madly in love with you, I always have been." 

 

"But you said--"

 

"I know what I said. But are you going to run from a challenge, Spangles?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Damn right, you're not." 

I kissed him again, and this time he met me halfway. 

 

"Captain fucking America." I laughed. 

 

"What?"

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you, too." 

 

 

 

 


	11. American Icon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning for spoilers of the last season of Grimm, but very briefly.

"HA! I totally win, pay up, guys!" Natasha cackled as everyone prepared for dinner that night. 

 

"What? You so do _not_ win, I demand a recount!" Tony whined. 

I suppressed a giggle. Tony had bet that we would get together after the first kiss. Obviously, he lost majorly.

 

"No, no, I concur." Bruce shook his head and sighed. "She was very right. 'Three weeks in, after the first task, probably after meeting in a bookstore.' I remember wondering why she was so specific about her wording."

 

"HAH! In your FACE, Tony!" Nat laughed at his pout. 

 

"You don't have to rub it in, you know." He sulked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider, dividing it among the present members. 

 

"To a long and happy relationship!" Sam toasted. Everyone cheered and Steve pulled me closer, a grin on his face. Thor raised his own glass of mead, patting Cap on the shoulder. 

 

"May your lovemaking shake the earth and echo in the skies!" Thor roared. Everyone fell silent for a beat. 

Steve's ears turned pink and he took a step back, releasing his hold on my waist. 

 

"Hopefully not, Thor. We still have to live with them, I don't want them keeping me up at night." Sam laughed.

Tony nodded in agreement.

 

"I don't know, whaddaya think Steve?" I grinned deviously up at his blushing countenance. "Maybe we'll take up the...  _challenge_." 

He shrugged in a noncommittal way, but his pulse quickened. 

Tony seemed eager to change the subject. 

 

"Instead of goading them on, perhaps we should set some ground rules. _No_ sex in the kitchen. Absolutely not. Not in the Training Center, either. Make sure you lock the door if you're planning on it. My God, what am I saying? Steve, don't. Just don't. She's just freshly out of high school, and you're like three hundred years old. Keep it in your pants."

 

Natasha and Bruce cracked up laughing. 

 

"That never stopped _you_ , Tony! You've done Pepper literally everywhere in the entire tower!" Bruce giggled. "You shouldn't be calling the kettle black." 

Tony huffed and left the room as Pietro flipped on the TV to stream some Netflix. 

 

"What are we watching tonight? I vote for some _Stranger Things_ ," He called. 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

"You chose last time, Speedy. We're watching _Grimm_ if I have to roast you in your seat." I plopped down onto the couch next to him, pushing him out of the way. I grabbed the remote and started searching for the Series tab. 

 

"Ugh, why _Grimm_ again?" Hawkeye groaned. 

 

"You know damn well why, back off!" Nat smacked Clint upside the head, eliciting a glare from him. I smirked as I found it and started the final season on autoplay. 

 

"It's cool, Clint. The last season has way fewer episodes than the others. It's going to be a _great_ finale." 

He grumbled to himself and went to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Nat dove into the couch to the right of us, hogging the whole thing as she stretched out. Steve sat down beside me as the theme song began to play. 

 

"Theater butter or kettle corn?" Clint hollered. 

 

"KETTLE CORN!" Nat and I screamed in unison. 

 

I snuggled closer to Steve and pulled the throw blanket away from Pietro. He tsked and grabbed the spare from the entertainment center, sharing it with his sister. I spread my blanket across my legs and tucked it over Steve's tree trunks.

Steve kissed my temple and I was sucked into the madness of Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalie, and the rest of the gang from Portland, Oregon. 

 

 

 

"I can't believe we finished almost the _entire_ last season in one night," Steve whispered. The rest of the Avengers had either fallen asleep on the couches or had staggered off to bed. We tiptoed towards my room, trying not to disturb the other residents. 

 

"Well, if you take out all of the commercials, it's less than half an hour apiece. Ugh, the ending was _so_ amazing! How at the very end, everything was okay again! Nobody died! It was great!" I raved the second my door shut behind Steve. 

 

"I'll admit, I had no idea how they were going to tie it up. I'm just happy they got to go crime-fighting with their kids at the very end." Steve smiled, fatigue finally starting to show on his face. I sighed and kissed his cheek. 

 

"It's late. I'm sorry I kept you up so long. I've been running you ragged all day." 

 

"I'm fine." He tried to perk up a little but didn't do a great job. 

 

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes and he turned around as I got ready for bed. He had been wearing his pajamas--or what he _considered_ to be his pajamas--pretty much all night. He had on a thin undershirt and sweats, but I had to admit I was a little hot and bothered just from that. 

I dressed fairly quickly, a pair of superhero pajama bottoms and a tank top. I let my hair down to brush my shoulders and kissed the back of his neck to let him know I was decent. 

He looked me up and down. 

 

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow in a mock of the expression that I so often wore.  _Damn. I'm rubbing off on him._

 

"Hey, I told you, I've been obsessed with superheroes for my entire life. I've _always_ loved you, Spangles. Just... in a less _intimate_ way than I do now."

 

"I guess I just figured you were overexaggerating." He shrugged. "That's okay. It's cute." He smiled down at me, stroking my hair with his fingertips as he brushed it behind my ear. He sighed contentedly.

 

"Goodnight, Ethne." He turned to leave, but I stood in his path. 

 

"Um, excuse me?" I tapped my foot on the floor in a chastising manner. "I'm not dating Captain America for nothing. At least let me bask in the glory of your pecs for a little longer." 

He rolled his eyes, another bad habit from three-plus weeks in my company, but removed his shirt nonetheless. I felt my limbs go a little slack as I enjoyed the view. His abs were certainly worthy of his comic book status. I stepped closer, and he rested his hands on my waist gently. I basked in the wonder of his warmth.  _This man has been through hell. Fought people in situations I can barely imagine. And he chose me._ I felt myself starting to fall asleep, I was so comfortable. But my pulse began to quicken as I remembered whose arms were holding me. I realized all of the questions I could now ask, about his life before the ice. But my thoughts were distracted as he lifted me into his arms with ease. I didn't want him to go. I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

 

"Stevie, don't leave me," I mumbled. I buried my face into the warm skin of his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone." 

His posture loosened a little as he hugged me closer to him.  

 

"Ethne, I just want to sleep. And you know I want our first time to be special." 

 

"Just lay with me for a little while? You're like my own personal space heater." I grinned from my position in his arms. "Plus you send my pulse racing." 

 

"You're just saying that. Come on, I'm tired." He set me on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, just the way I like. I was about to protest when he settled in beside me on top of the covers. I sighed and snuggled into his warmth. 

 

"Thanks, Spangles." I yawned, enjoying the feel of his solid weight beside me. He yawned too and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 

 

"No problem." 

I quickly dozed off, breathing his scent and reveling in his presence. 

 

 

I woke to a cold emptiness at my side. It was still dark, that much I could tell. I yawned sleepily and felt the space around me, searching for the man I loved. I stretched and kicked down my quilt. My eyes wandered to the door that was slightly open. I glared at it accusingly.  _What's happening? Am I dreaming?_ It seemed real enough, but I'd been known to have a rather vivid imagination. 

 

"Steve?" I called tentatively. A shape moved and emerged from the darkness. 

 

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought I heard something." 

 

"Like what?" I asked. He shook his head, sitting on my bed with taut muscles. 

 

"I don't know. I just woke up and thought something might be wrong." 

 

"Friday, could you please do a scan of the immediate vicinity, please?" 

 

"Scanning." Friday chirped to life, silently searching for threats. "Identification needed. Threat level: Unknown. Status: Powered individual. Location: Balcony." Steve leaped from my bed and threw open the curtains. My heart dropped to my stomach. 

Peter was leaning against the window pitifully, bleeding profusely from his red and blue suit. 

 

"Peter!" I was awake now. "Friday, let him in! It's Peter Parker!" 

 

"Unconfirmed, Ethne. I don't think it's Peter. The signature is... different. I think it's an Asgardian." 

 

 

 

 


	12. A Favor From A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethne is revealed to her beau for what she really is.

"I repeat, do not open the doors," Friday sounded urgent. "I do not recognize his signature, I do not know this DNA sequence."

 

"Is there anything you _can_ tell us?"

 

"It is Asgardian. Not Thor, so I believe it to be his brother. Who else would be here at this time of night, skulking around?" Friday sounded indignant, possibly irritated that I didn't believe her.

 

"It's Loki. Okay, false alarm Friday. Disengage lockdown sequence." 

Steve regarded me with suspicion. I rolled my eyes and stepped out on the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind me.

 

"Okay, Loki. Time to spill the beans. _Esto quod es._ " 

He stared at me in utter surprise as the illusion fell away in a shower of sparkles.

 

" _How_ did you know it was me? That disguising spell was foolproof!"

 

"Not _foolproof_. You did your homework on me, but not deeply enough. Pete left on a school trip to DC for his annual Academic Decathlon competition." I shrugged. "I know my Latin. I know words powerful when spoken with meaning and intent. I simply asked you to  _be what you are--_ and that's what happened." 

He nodded in understanding, possibly noting this and storing the knowledge for later use. My eyes flashed with gold for but a moment, but he saw it.

 

"Unfortunately, it appears my plans are foiled." He huffed. "I was going to seduce you and worm my way into the Avengers to get to Thor. Obviously, that isn't going to work now. I had no idea you were an Ancient until you spoke that phrase. Curses upon Odin and his bright ideas..." 

 

"Yeah... I'm not sorry. That wasn't really a good plan. Especially since I'm already taken." I gestured inside and Loki turned to see a very put-out shirtless Captain America. 

He blanched a little, but not for long. An idea popped into his head and he got a devilish grin. 

 

"Is that so?" He glanced at Steve and me, eyes glittering. "Does that mean you two have... _Sealed the deal?"_ At my narrowing eyes, he elaborated: "Have you consummated the relationship? _"_

 

" _No_ , we haven't. Nosy Asgardian," I muttered in irritation. 

 

"Do you want to?" His eyebrows shot up in suggestion.

 

"Of course I _want_ to, he's _Captain fucking America._  I can just _imagine_ the body underneath that suit," I groaned. "But he has boundaries, so I will wait for marriage like he wants." 

 

"Maybe we can give him a little push. Show him that if he doesn't, the competition will. You won't wait around forever, he has to know that. With powers like yours, if you wanted you could probably print a blank-minded carbon copy of him and have that instead." 

 

"We literally started dating two days ago, I think it's reasonable enough for him to want to wait." 

 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want my help?" Loki smiled in an impish way. Playful. "If the need arises..."

 

"Aren't you, like, super old?"

His expression didn't sour as much as I anticipated. He only looked on coyly.

 

"In the context of an Asgardian lifespan, I am at the peak of my performance. Emotionally, magically, physically." He stood and casually leaned against the doorjamb that led into my room. I got off of the floor and started pacing.

I glanced behind Loki to see Steve sitting on the edge of my bed, watching me with burning blue eyes. 

_**God** , I want him._

Loki laughed entrancingly.

 

"Good. Then I can finally be convincing."

I tore my gaze from Steves' and was shocked when Loki's lips found mine. I tried to bite his lip to get rid of him, but it simply excited the Asgardian more. Steve opened the door and wrenched us apart, leaving Loki's lip bleeding. 

 

" _What_ a welcome," Loki purred. He touched the blood on his face with a fingertip, examining it curiously. "Why the sudden distance, kitten?" 

I glanced at Steve and then at Loki, trying to play along. 

 

"You _do_ realize that Earth time moves _much_ more quickly than on Asgard, right?" I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling. "It's been like two years, Loki. What we had was fun, but damn. I'm taken now." 

 

"I was hoping we could pick up where we left off, princess." He grinned rakishly. His tongue probed the wound on his lip, distracting my gaze. 

 

"You were with _Loki_?" Steve sputtered. He gestured at the Asgardian. "The war criminal?"

Loki snickered. 

 

"I never took you to have a taste for Boy Scout, Ethne." The way Loki's lips formed my name actually sent my knees weak. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he winked. 

 

"You've outstayed your welcome, Laufeyson." Steve glared dangerously at Loki. 

 

"I hear you haven't yet consummated your relationship together, Cap." Loki smiled evilly at Steve. "You're missing out. Ethne has a body that's to _die_ for." 

My cheeks flushed as Loki sauntered over to a deck chair and promptly fell asleep. 

Steve glares at his prone form but soon his eyes return to me. He takes in my body language and if I didn't know any better, I would think he could hear the heartbeat in my chest. Steve exhales sharply through his nose and shuts the sliding door behind him. I watched tentatively as he left my room with determination. 

Loki snorted from his place in the corner. 

 

"If only you could read his mind. I would _never_ have thought the Boy Scout capable of such smutty thoughts." He chuckled to himself as he rose and stretched. "Holy Hel. That man has a really good imagination." He grinned evilly at me. "You are _so_ going to enjoy Valentine's Day, whenever that is." 

Loki glanced over my shoulder and, seeing something, he pulled me to him and crushed his mouth on mine again. I tried to sputter and push him away. 

 

"Hush now, little lamb," He growled against my tongue, "You'll thank me later." 

 

Loki drew blood from my inner lip and I let a little moan escape my mouth. 

I was wrenched from Loki's iron grip and a new tongue plunged between my teeth. My hands flew to his arms and I realized this animal was _Steve_. Steve's tongue probed the open wound on my lip. I gripped his biceps harder as I heard Loki laugh. 

Steve released me and spun to face Loki. 

 

"Listen, Reindeer Games." His voice was deep with lust and anger. "You stay away from her. She's _mine_." 

Loki shrugged. 

 

"Suit yourself, Soldier Boy." He touched the open wound in his mouth where I had bitten him. "Too bad. I would have liked to have a little competition. Maybe enjoy her _together_." 

 

The Prince of Mischief's eyes darkened and his smile widened dangerously. He reminded me of the Joker with the red tinting his mouth.

 

"There will be _none_ of that. Ethne is not a mere prize to be _won_ , but a beautiful, smart woman whose love and trust have to be _earned_." Steve spat at the Asgardian. 

My knees nearly went weak when he started speaking so eloquently in that tone. 

 

It wasn't until Steve had stepped closer to Loki that I came out of my lusty haze and had reason to feel angry.

 

"Loki!" I yelled. Both men jumped at the sound of my venom. "I don't want to see  _any_ more of you tonight! Leave me alone!" When he didn't move, I let myself glow with embers dancing on my skin and fire in my hair. "GO! _Noli me tangere!"_

I didn't hold back as I tersely commanded Loki to never touch me. Loki transformed into a black cat with green eyes and shot away from my balcony as though burned. Steve loosened his posture some, though his eyes remained wary. 

 

"Where did you learn magic like that?" He queried.

 

"I've always known that words have indescribable power." I shrugged. "When spoken with meaning, they can impact reality in different ways."

 

"Ethne, stop lying to me. I know that look."

 

" _Okay_ , okay! To be honest, I read a book that was in Thor's room that I probably shouldn't have." I held up a finger before he could speak. "In my defense, it was lying open on a really pretty page and the artwork was so intense I couldn't stop myself. Thor wasn't around when he should have been, so it's his fault he wasn't where he said he was going to be."

 

"Is there a reason you were looking for Thor in his room?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his now-bulging pecs. I had to blink before answering distractedly.

 

"We've become pretty good friends. I think he sees me as the teenage kid sister he never had." 

 

Steve nodded and licked his lips. 

 

"You know..." I stopped. I didn't know how to talk to him whenever this topic came up. I loved him so deeply and could talk to him about almost anything--except my growing lust problem. I began tapping my foot incessantly, a nervous tic of mine. Before we even breached that subject, there was the whole matter that Loki had discovered by accident.  _That_ was something we needed to discuss as soon as possible.

 

His eyes softened and he ran his hand through his hair. His curls were now mussed in a perfect, modelesque way. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but no words came out. 

 

"Steve, I have--I..." I pulled at my hair, groaning in frustration. "You drive me fucking crazy, you know that, right?" 

 

He blinked, confused. 

 

"I know it's only been two days, and I know Valentine's Day is only a week away, but--oh, hell, Steve!"

 

It wasn't until I saw light reflected in Steve's eyes that I realized my skin was alight. My skin glowed from within, my eyes were molten orbs. He couldn't help but laugh at my predicament. He stepped closer, still grinning. I tried to step back but he grabbed my arm and--I didn't burn him. Instead of burning him, my inner light seemed to gravitate towards him. All at once, I was shining with the light of a thousand stars in the night sky. It was then or never, I had to tell him while he saw it with his own eyes...

He gasped in awe as millions of specks of light danced along my form, as though I were a human disco ball. 

 

 _I am just as dangerous as I am beautiful,_ I admonished. He started when he heard my voice in his head. His eyes were only for me.

Understanding lit them from deep within.

 

"Phoenixes _do_ burn brighter when excited," he breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I couldn't risk my mom getting hurt. She took me in when I was only an infant, and she can never know what I really am." 

 

"If she isn't your real mother, how did you find out--?"

 

"A little bird told me," I interrupted him. "It's best to not name names. What's important is that the rest of the team believes I'm a mutant. I can't allow any of my brothers or sisters to come to harm due to ignorance."

 

"I understand, but--"

 

"Promise me, Steven." 

 

"Of course. I promise." 

 

"Good." I reverted back to my human form and gripped his bicep, my eyes never leaving his. "Steve, I'm still _me_. Nothing has changed. I am the same girl that has loved you for as long as I can remember. The only bit I lied about has to do with how _far_ I can remember." 

 

"I love you, too. I never doubted that. I guess I'm just processing this bombshell." 

 

"I understand, but you need to hurry up and accept it. We don't have much time." 

 

"Why? What's wrong?"

 

"My counterpart, Emrys, is coming to kill me. Only... he's not the same Emrys that you may or may not know of." I took a deep breath and continued. "He's coming from the future, and he will know exactly how to effectively trigger the apocalypse that won't occur for another few centuries. Naturally occuring, the population would decrease dramatically on its own and casualties will be minimal. But if he succeeds, if he triggers it now... it will decimate _all_ life on this planet. I will cease to exist and the entire timeline would unravel."

 

Eyes wide, he kissed my nose.

 

"Well. We don't want that, now, do we?"  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was a whole lot of exposition in one lusty rush. Hopefully it makes sense, it did in my head anyway...


	13. Some Quick Exposition

I'm sorry for jumping around, but in order for everything following that night on the balcony to make sense, I need to take you back. 

 _Way_ back.

 

I began a few hundred years ago. My parents fell in love at the worst possible time, when Dominions and Recast were in a bloody war against each other. It was horrible, so horrible that even the humans began to take sides. This was when a select few still knew we existed. But, I'm getting ahead of myself here. 

 

I've lived about four lives up to this point. This is my fifth, as Ethne Petridis. It is the only one that matters, for it is the one to end all of my others. This will be my final life. At this point in the story, I don't know how far I will go in time to save everyone. It gets worse, trust me. I'm sparing you the harshest moments in my history so you won't think less of the younger me. In the end, please remember that I only wanted the best for every living being involved. However my actions may appear to any wayward onlooker, I tortured myself over all of the decisions you are about to witness in the coming chapters. Remember, I always had the greater good's needs at heart. 

All warnings aside, I have been murdered three times. The most recent two have always been by Emrys. You haven't met him yet, don't worry. He's a very... _complex_  subject. Emrys is of the Dominion species, a subtype of human being that is not _altogether_ human. Think of Dominons and Recast as Type A and Type B, with regular, "normal" humans as the main category, the rule. Evolutionarily, humans came first. Dominions and Recast emerged later, when groups that exhibited extraordinary abilities banded together and kept to themselves. Dominions gained the ability to control elements--earth, fire, air, water--while Recast were able to change themselves fundamentally. They could take the forms of grand creatures, from dragons to unicorns to--yes--phoenixes. 

I'm a special exception to the rule. I'm neither Dominion nor Recast. I fall into a much more dangerous category, at least where Emrys is concerned. I am a Temper. I have all of the strengths of both of my parents, and very few of their weaknesses. Other Tempers aren't so lucky. Often they are prone to fits of rage (flame Dominion mother) or greed (dragon Regast father). The rules tend to be very blurry, so I won't go into the specifics. After all, we have limited time here. 

Long story short, because my parents' abilities were compatible, they created something much more powerful than the two of them combined. 

I am much more powerful than any of the Avengers could comprehend. Each lifetime I live through, once I reach age eighteen, I regain every piece of knowledge I accumulated across every other life. I know everything else I have ever known--which makes me dangerous to one certain Earth Dominion now that I have officially reached adulthood at this point in the story. 

Because the last time he killed me, he made a fatal mistake. 

He showed me how to hurt him. I know his weakness. I know exactly how to kill him.

There is more that needs to be said, but I need to return you to the main story. 

I snuggled on the couch in my loft, holding Steve close. I loved him more than anyone before, and it made my heart soar to know that he didn't care that I was only part human. He loved me for _me_.

 

"Do you know the full extent of you powers?"

 

"Not yet," I whispered. I didn't want to lose the sound of his heartbeat beneath my ear. "Everything will make more sense tomorrow."

 

 

 

 


	14. The Birthday Bash That Ended With A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing on repeat the whole time while I was writing this was "Lips On You" by Maroon 5, in case you wanna know

Weeks passed uneventfully. Emrys failed to come. He hadn't found me yet. I had many a sigh in relief, and woke up on February 14th with no idea what day it was. 

 

I passed through the mostly empty Tower, snickering at the little confetti hearts spilling out from under Natasha's door. I wondered who she was with, and who thought she liked sentimental crap like that. 

 

I rustled up some breakfast, noting the very apparent silence that had fallen. I flipped on the TV, watching some cartoons and enjoying my alone time. Suddenly my eyes were covered and Steve kissed my hair. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

 

"I _was_ watching cartoons," I muttered. "What does it look like, genius?"

 

"You should go to the spa. To celebrate your clean bill of health from the Avengers' Initiative. Treat yourself to a day of pampering and rest. I've already arranged it for you, just mention my name."

He uncovered my eyes, but when I turned to peck his cheek, he had disappeared down the hall. With a small frown gracing my features, I got up and dressed for the day ahead.

 

 

When I mentioned Steve, the manicurists tittered cutely and led me around the curtain. 

 

"Your man must really love you. He got you the _full_ shebang--three spa treatments, hairstyling, mani-pedis, _and_ he arranged for this to be sent over once we're finished with you." She patted a white dress bag cryptically, the grin on her features unmistakable. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what Steve was playing at. Before I could protest, she whisked me through the treatment.

 

I'm going to skip that whole arduous process because I don't know the names of any of the things they did to me. All I know is that it took way longer than it should have, and I never want to relive it. (They waxed _everything_. It should be classified as a type of torture.) 

 

When I stood in front of the mirror at 4:00, I was stunned. I knew I had teh capacity to look cute with makeup, but this was done by professionals. It accentuated all of my good features, and downplayed the imperfections. My lips were in a vivacious deep pomegranate color of lipstick, and my eyebrows were groomed and filled in. My eyes were striking, with the most focus on them. 

My beautician, Jules, came forward to help me into my dress. I stepped into it and she zipped it in the back. 

It was the last thing I had ever expected from Captain America. 

The longsleeved number was a deep scarlet with black lace overlay, completely formfitting and with a sweetheart neckline that actually made me look like I had much more cleavage than I do. The hem ended just at my knees, so it was modest enough that I wouldn't be mistaken for a hooker. In combination with the bouncy beach waves the ladies had given me and the black pumps provided in the box, I looked ready to walk the red carpet.

 

"What do you think?" I asked. My voice sounded deeper, more mature, even to me. 

 

"I think you're going to warrant at least three marriage proposals before you even get home," Jules commented. "Your man is going to jump your bones the first chance he gets."

 

"My god, Jules! Not everyone has as dirty a mind as you do!" Jack, one of the stylists, squealed. He had me twirl around for him, my waves swaying as I moved. 

 

"Fucking perfection, as usual," Kayla, the makeup artist, grinned at her handiwork. "I think you're ready to take Manhattan, kid. Go knock 'em dead."

 

 

"Steve?" I called tentatively. I exited the elevator, all of the lights were off. The only illumination was from the New York skyline bleeding onto the polished floors. I felt my breath hitch, somehow nervous. What if he didn't like the dress?

 

I noticed a trail of rose petals leading down the hall towards Steve's floor. I took one more deep breath for good luck, and knocked on his door. No answer. 

 

I heard a soft  _plop_ as something fell behind me. I turned to see a bouquet of flowers on the ground next to Steve's feet. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a charcoal silk button-down shirt and a red rose in his lapel. His expression was hard to read. 

 

"Steve." 

He was too busy taking in every inch of me, drinking in the sight at his own pace. 

When he finally spoke, it came out strangled and heady. 

 

"Ethne." He picked up the bouquet of roses and offered them to me, watching my every move as I inhaled their sweet fragrance.  _Maybe I was too quick to question his motives._  

Steve finally gave in, gently cupping my neck and slipping his other hand into my hair. The kiss was sweet, but it promised something more.

 

" _Ethne_." He exhaled shakily and straightened up, smiling and taking my hand. "I missed you." 

He led me onto his private floor. It was on the same level as the dining area, but slightly lower. I gasped.

He had set up a beautiful spread, lit with candlelight and roses everywhere. 

 

We sat at the table and ate spaghetti, baked fish with lemon, and roasted vegetables. 

 

"Did you enjoy your day?" He asked in-between bites. 

 

"It was more than I was expecting," I muttered. "It escapes me how you could have predicted that I needed waxing."

 

"I simply took the ladies' advice," Steve protested. He crossed his arms defensively. "I asked them what I should get the love of my life. They said they'd take care of it."

 

"Well, they certainly did." I rolled my eyes at his creeping blush, unable to hide my smile.

 

We ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the soft croon of Billie Holiday.

 

"You look beautiful tonight, Ethne." I looked up and caught him watching me. I felt my face grow hot.

 

"Thank you, but you were the one who arranged it." 

 

"You deserve nothing but the best." He lowered his eyes to gaze at his food. 

 

"Steve, look at me." 

He complied, indecision warring on his face. 

 

"I know something's bugging you. Spill." 

 

"Nothing's bothering me." 

 

"Steve. You're a terrible liar."

 

"It's nothing."

 

"Steve."

He sighed deeply, pushing his empty plate aside.

 

"I'm afraid what you'll think of me when I ask."

 

"Steve, I'm a fucking Phoenix with the power to warp space, time, and the very fabric of reality itself, and you've found the power to accept me as I am. I can take whatever you're willing to dish out."

Finally, he plucked up the courage and met me gaze.

 

"Ethne... What are we?"

 

"Human beings. Really old human beings."

 

"Ethne, I'm serious."

 

"So am I." I grinned at him, indicating the opposite.

 

"I'm from a time different than this one. I don't know--I need things like relationships to be properly defined. I don't ever want to cross a line that you don't want me to."

 

"Oh. We're having 'the talk'." I chewed my last bite thoughtfully. "Steve, I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I love you. What does that mean to you?"

 

"I don't know. I feel the same way. So does that mean you want to--"

 

"Fuck? Hell yes."

 

"Ethne, I'm asking if you want to marry me."

I dropped my fork with a clatter as he pulled out a small velvet box. He set it next to my glass and waited for me to respond.

I tentatively picked it up and as I opened it, tears began falling. 

 

"Oh, Steve." The ring was gold with a beautiful diamond in the center surrounded by smaller ones and twisting filigree that reminded me of my powers. 

 

"The band was my mother's. I had it reworked into something that reminded me more of you."

I dashed away the tears and almost lost it again when I saw the heartbreaking smile on his face. 

 

"Steve... There's nothing in this world that I want more." 

I stood from my seat and rounded the table until his lips met mine. 

 

"Say the word and I'm yours," He breathed. Steve cupped my neck and supported my head gently.

 

"I have to save the world first," I grinned against him. 

 

"Whenever you want. I would die for you if it would make you happy."

 

"The last thing I want is you dead."

 

"You still haven't given me a straight answer."

 

"It's this: I do."

  

"Good. Because you've been driving me crazy," He whispered into my hair. His arms tightened around me, hugging me closer to his chest. "You have no idea how much I _want_ you. How much I _need_ you... just to _survive_."

I shuddered, cold and hot sweeping through me consecutively at the sound of his voice.

 

"I've always wanted someone to love and care for--"

 

"If I can trust you with my darkest secret, you can trust me with your life, Steve." 

 

"I love you, Ethne." 

 

Sparks flew through my body, sending my skin alight. He breathed in sharply as I grew warmer, glowing like embers from a fire. Steve ran his hands down my arms, feeling the sensation of my inner fire.

 

"Yes, I love you. Every piece of you. The part that makes you only half human, that stands up for yourself, that doesn't take shit from anyone--you make me feel more deeply than I can fathom." 

 

"Deeper than the ocean?" I breathed. 

 

"Through the center of the earth and beyond," Steve stated with a finality that made my core jump. "I will strive to be worthy of you for the rest of my life, Phoenix." 

 

"I think you stole my line, Spangles. It is _I_ who is unworthy of _you_." I pulled away and faced him, my eyes glowing white as I let myself free. _"Faciam ut mei memineris. Ego te provoco."_

Steve smiled softly, understanding lighting his features as he processed my words. Without speaking he took my hand and guided me to the couch on the edge of the balcony. 

 

"Are you _sure_ this is what you want?" He searched my features for any fear or denial.

 

"Steve, I've been wanting you to fuck me ever since you blushed in the interrogation room."

 

"That long, huh? I guess I'll have to make it up to you."

 

"Have you done this before?"

 

"No. But I'm clearly ready." 

I glanced at his trousers and was greeted by his... almost daunting readiness. 

 

"To be perfectly honest, I've never gone the whole nine yards, either." I gulped and met his eyes. "Loki only ever went down on me, he knew I wasn't ready for anything more than that."

 

"So you weren't lying when you said--"

 

"Nope. I let the God Of Mischief mouthfuck me. In my defense, he was really hot and I was at a Fall Out Boy concert when I met him. Apparently he likes _some_ mortals after all."

 

"I guess I have something to live up to." Steve started untying his tie with a lazy smile. 

 

"To be honest, it's not much. My experience is only a tiny bit more than yours, and that's probably only because I've done extensive reading on the capabilities and habits of the average human."

 

"Right." His eyes caught on my skin as light danced beneath it. 

 

"Hey, I have _all_ the bits you're worried about." I laughed at his uncomfortable expression. 

 

"I'm sorry. I love you, I just--this  _is_ my first time, and it's with a half-alien..."

 

"I'm not actually an alien. I'm an Ancient. One of the last of my species. We originated from the time of the Pharaohs, but don't worry. I'm not _that_ old." I grinned and took off my shoes. 

 

"It's nice to meet someone who's older than _me_ for once." Steve relaxed as he chuckled at his own joke. He removed his belt and draped it over the back of the couch.

 

"Yeah, technically you're too young for me," I teased. "I remember your World War II days and how disappointed I was when you 'died'. You were my hero."

 

"I'm here _now_ ," Steve breathed. "And I never intend to let you go." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I'm a fucking tease. I promise the next chapter will be more fulfilling. *wink wink*


	15. Seeing Stars and Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING; HERE BE SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you... No actual plot here, just Ethne getting cozy with her Captain. Be gentle with me here, I'm really inexperienced with writing the hot and heavies. Feedback, as always, is appreciated.

Steve was before me in all of his rippling, muscled glory. The fire reflected in his eyes and my skin glowed brighter than ever before. 

He swept me into his arms and I was overwhelmed by the sensations he elicited. Steve's lips graced my skin and warmth flooded the both of us. I was positively vibrant with light. I thought I might burn away like an ember.

 

"I love you," he whispered. 

I smiled, saying nothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed him in. I wanted to drown in him, experience him to the farthest reaches of existence. I was a blur, working myself into a frenzy for him. Steve growled softly and pushed my naked form back onto the couch, eyes flickering over me. 

He smiled with a fiendishness I never thought I would see on his face. I recognised the glint from my welcoming party so long ago--that need, that ache was what drove him forward. I gasped as he fell on top of me, his hands ghosting over my skin. Steve's breath heated on my collarbone as his fingers slipped into my folds. 

 

"Steve!" I giggled as he tried--and failed--to hit my g-spot. "Don't tell me that you still haven't--"

 

"I was trying to forget about that," He interrupted. "No, me and Peggy never--fondued. I'm a little intimidated by your experience with that war criminal, if I'm honest, but I'll be damned if I let him be your only orgasm."

My eyes widened as he lowered his mouth to my breast, tweaking it between his teeth and sliding his tongue over it. My eyelids fluttered and I grabbed his hand and started working it against my clit. Moans pierced the balcony and I shuddered at the thought of being caught. It didn't stop Steve, though; his lips moved from one breast to the other, feverishly fixated on making me happy. I buried my fingers in his blond locks, arching my back and crushing myself against his body. 

 

"Well..." my voice was deeper than normal and my eyes flashed as they met his. "Take the lead, my Captain."

He growled and something animalistic wavered on his face. He planted his hands on either side of my head and his lips found mine. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but I let him win. Barely. He shifted over me, arching his back and poising his hips over mine. 

I pulled back from him, earning a frustrated snarl from Steve. His eyes cleared a little as he saw my worried face. 

 

"Sorry." He relaxed his hold on my hair a little. "I've been told I have a Captain kink. Whatever that is." He blushed, suddenly sheepish once more.

I rolled my eyes, a smirk playing on my mouth. 

 

" _Of_ course you do. What _I_ want to know is, are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want to force you. If you want to wait, I'm willing."

His eyes darkened again and he pressed his growing need against my entrance, causing me to whimper. 

 

"I've been wanting this since I first laid my eyes on you, Ethne. I can't wait any longer. It's your fault for teasing me like you have been for the last two months. If I don't fuck you like an animal tonight I might go insane." He accentuated his point by kissing me again and pressing closer.

I sighed and relaxed, parting my legs for him further and shuddering as he sank into me. If I thought Loki was even a little pleasurable, Steve blew him right out of the fucking water. He groaned, trying to restrain himself as he rocked against me gently, agonizingly, slowly. I nearly hyperventillated. 

 

"Steve!" I struggled to form words with my mouth. "If you don't go faster right this second I swear I'm going to hurt you!" 

He laughed humorlessly (though it sounded more like a strained grunt) and began increasing his pace slightly. 

 

"I know you're holding back, Mr. Super Soldier! I'm not as breakable as a normal human. Give me all you've got. Render me useless." As soon as the last word left my lips, I regretted it. He delivered two hundredfold on what I was expecting. Steve rammed himself into me relentlessly, and I'm not ashamed to say that I _actually_ screamed.

 

"Captain--Captain Rogers!" It sounded like I was being murdered. In a way, I was. That growl rippled through his chest again, making me melt beneath him as Steve gripped my waist so tightly that he left bruises. My gaze fixated on different parts of him sporadically--his glorious body, his pecs, his abs--his eyes--his jaw--his deliciously sex-touseled hair--

He arched his spine as he let out one last moan, sending all of his muscles popping. 

It was at that precise moment that Tony Stark decided to use his manual override code to enter my room. He didn't look up from his iPad until he almost ran into my bed. Tony glared around, searching for either me or Steve--I'll never know his original intentions--and froze when he saw Steve arched, shirtless, and covered in beads of sweat droplets. His wide eyes flitted from Steve to the bare legs that belonged to me and the glow emitted from my hair and skin, observing me in (most) of my glory. His jaw hit the floor before the iPad did. Steve paused mid-breath, realizing we were no longer alone. I tried to slow my breathing and covered my chest in a panic, glaring at Tony. He just gawked at Steve still embedded in me. It took about five seconds of Tony being speechless before a huge grin split his face. Steve swiveled to see what I was staring at, and his expression quickly switched from surprise to horror to unbridled fury.

 

"TONY!" Steve hollered at the glass door.

Friday slid open the door and Tony's giggling hit us like a slap in the face.

 

 _"OH MY **GOD**!! ETHNE BEDDED SPANGLES! I FUCKING **KNEW IT**!!"_   Tony threw his stylus on the ground, not even considering the glass from his iPad. He fucking jumped in the air and _twirled_ , the weirdo. 

 

I let myself grow hotter, the air around me boiling. 

 

" **Tony**." My voice was dangerous and deep, my eyes beginning to glow. 

 

"NAT IS GOING TO GO BERSERK, I'M SO--!" He caught sight of me and froze, fear lighting his features.  

Friday sounded not the least bit remorseful as she started drowning out Tony's ranting. 

 

"I'm sorry, but he has the master code. I cannot deny his commands, it is against my programming." A short silence, and then I could hear the smile in her voice. "Please--don't stop enjoying yourselves on our account." 

She slid the curtains shut on Tony's face and locked the balcony door so that no one else would interrupt us. Steve gave a historical laugh.

 

"Of course, this would only happen tonight, of all nights!" He collapsed on top of me, his laughter pressing me into the couch. I couldn't help but join in, my anger slowly dissolving in the aftermath of our joining. 

 

"I'm going to murder him if he breathes a word of this to anyone." I nibbled Steve's earlobe softly, already feeling my eyes droop and my thoughts hush.

 

"I love you, Ethne."

 

"I love you, too, Steve."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, full disclosure, so proud of that fondue reference. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	16. In the Hot Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody in the Tower adds their input on Steve and Ethne's newly begun courtship.

"I fucking called it." Natasha threw back her shot and gave me a smile that told of devilish secrets. "You bedded America's Golden Boy." 

 

"God, when you put it like that it sounds much worse than it is." 

 

"You _fucked Steve_ , Ethne. That in and of itself is a great feat that not even Sharon Carter has had the honor of completing. You rectified the injustice that was Steve's virginity." She laughed and raised her half-empy glass. "I salute you."

 

"It's not just some conquest to me, Nat. I love him." 

 

"That's rich, coming from someone who used to rut like a jackrabbit in heat." 

My ears reddened and I frantically glanced around, hoping Steve was out of hearing range. Blessedly, he was playing pool with a very smug looking Bucky and a dejected Sam.

 

"Aww, don't say that, Widow!" I jumped as Wade draped his arm around me. "Now I feel like shit for not jumping at the opportunity while I could. She went a whole three months before even letting him know he got her motors going, I had a sublime opening and you made me miss it!"

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she observed Deadpool in his red and black suit.

 

"Maybe I wanted to spare her from your antics, Wade. How was I to know just how dangerous she could be on her own?"

 

"Did you guys read my file?" I eyed Nat with sudden respect. "Damn. I thought SHIELD put that stuff in Deep Storage, where the light doesn't shine."

 

"I have my ways." Nat shrugged and ordered a Coke from the bartender.

 

"And I have an intense _need_ that I have to satisfy! You can't _cage_ the sex machine that is Wade W. Wilson, Natasha!" 

 

"I _will_ shoot you, Wade." Natasha growled.

I rolled my eyes. 

 

"Eh, he's harmless enough. Plus he's kinda cute. You know, if I weren't dating the sexiest Avenger I might have gone for Wade in another life."

 

"Wait, really?"

 

"Surprisingly, yes. Fun fact: in one alternate universe, I actually marry a version of Wade, except he's more along the lines of a--a--medieval thief than a sanctioned mercenary. We Robin Hood the shit out of everything. True story." 

 

"What other me's exist?"

 

"Most of them die, to be honest. If they don't, they get imprisoned in some way or another. One of my powers includes Dimension- and Time-Hopping." 

Wade was speechless for a good ten seconds before he pressed his hard-on into my hip.

 

"Fuck me, please." 

 

"Language!" Steve extricated me from Wade's reach, his hand slipping into mine protectively. "There's a lady present."

 

"I don't care about my own language, Spangles."

 

"I wasn't talking about you, Wade." Steve glared at him, holding me closer to his chest. I laughed as Wade gave a dejected sigh. 

 

"This is probably the most depressing night of my life. I can't compete with the American Icon..." Wade shook his head and blew me a kiss before jumping out of the open window.

 

_**"Catch me, Spideyyyy--!"** _

 

"That's a fifth-story window." I noted. 

 

"Yup." Nat stifled her laugh in a slightly unconvincing cough as Wade's voice receded into the street below. 

We heard a sickening crunch and then an aggravated roar.

 

**_"WHAT THE SHIT, PARKER?"_  **

I struggled to hold back my laughter. I loved Wade, but by the _stars_  he was stupid sometimes. I rolled my eyes and caught sight of a very drunk Tony staggering in our direction.

 

"HEeeyyy, if it isn't--hic--the happy couple!" Tony grinned like a complete idiot, his breath stinking like scotch. "I fucking called it, guys! Pay up, Clint! Hey--hic--where'd the Eye go? Is he sittin' in his nest like usual?" He laughed at his own joke.

 

"Tony, I suggest you leave before you make a fool of yourself." My voice was even-keeled, unlike the esteemed billionare-playboy-philanthropist.

 

"No, no, hear me out--!" He caught himself as he burped and struggled to form words. "I really love you guys and I hope you get married and--!" 

 

"Tony. Go to bed before you hurt yourself." 

 

"Son of Stark! Good to see you! Let me help you, there!" Thor butted in, his booming laughter echoing in the small area. "Come on, my friend! I have a recipe from my mother Frigg that should cure your intoxication right away!" 

Thor threw Tony over his shoulder and winked at us before dragging the struggling inventor to the elevator.

 

"I'm so glad I got here soon enough to see that." Clint strolled over, mirth in his eyes as he regarded Steve and I. 

 

"Why were you late?" Nat asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me--!"

 

"Budapest." He smiled mischievously and ordered a basket of chili fries from the bar. 

 

"Am I ever going to know what that means?" Steve muttered under his breath. 

 

Clint's eyes twinkled. "Not on your life, Rogers." 

 

 


End file.
